More Gifts to This Wonderful World and fill it with More Blessings!
by 0time
Summary: Axel, the beginner town of Belzerg Kingdom, is the starting point of every adventurer. So it's normal, as a new, low-level adventurer, for new encounters and form inseparable bonds with new teammates. But slowly, Axel becomes abnormal over time. So expect abnormal encounters and abnormal happenings in the town. All thanks to the contribution of its new residents!- AU OC.
1. OC

Hi everyone.

I am doing a fanfiction for one of the series I liked the most. Though I may have bad record for not doing my fanfictions continuous and not completing them but please bear with me. (I will need a lot of determination in abandoning all my games that has been keeping me away from writing.)

I have always wanted to try a SYOC type of story and see how fun it is.

So here I am, I'm going to try a KonoSuba fanfic with original characters and their interactions with the characters of the series.

If you are interested in participating then please use the OC below and **Private Message your character to me.**

As for the OC, you are free to make whoever you want (like a resident, demon or god in the Isekai or a person from the modern world who died and was transported to the Isekai) but not as any of the named character of the original series (like Maou or King etc.). Also, if you decided to make a modern character, you don't need to restrict yourself with Japanese only setting.

There be some stuff I didn't mention but just be creative and fun, because this is what I'm trying to do.

* * *

 **Original Character Creation**

Name:

 **Characteristics**

Race:

Gender:

Hair Style:

Hair Colour:

Eye Colour:

Clothing: What they wear or tend to wear.

 **Profession**

Affiliation:

Previous Affiliation:

Occupation:

 **Personality**

Way of living/lifestyle:

How he/she thinks/acts with other people/things:

What he/she thinks of himself/herself:

What he/she likes (give scale from 0-10):

What he/she dislikes (give scale from 0-10):

Any goal/wish in achieving:

 **Background**

His/Her life before the current story.

Can also be how he/she led to the current lifestyle.

 **Abilities**

Stats: Which stats are high and which stats are low.

Skill Points allocation: How would your character allocate points to skills to fit their liking or for party purposes.

List of current skills: What skills they currently have, what they do and mp consumption.

You are free to create your own spell. I would love some creative ones (like Aqua's party skill that sounds cool but does nothing the name suggests) but simple ones are fine as well.

Creative ones are only unique if there are only a few of them.

 **Optional:**

Any information or details you wish to include in your character. It can be about his personality, character traits or something else not in the sheet I set up.

Don't let the sheet limit your imagination.

* * *

Too bad there won't be a prologue or first chapter as I'm a bit out of time as of writing this.

As for other fanfics and fics I've written, so far I have got Cross Horizon 2nd chapter planned (1st part done out of 6 parts) and BakaTest chapter 2 1st part done and Magic Zero I am rewriting 3rd chapter.

As for Surviving the trail I will need to play the game again and read the manga again to get the feelings back.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: A Beginner's Quest**

Another Autumn day in Axel, I entered the only Adventurer Guild in the town.

Upon entering the Guild, I found myself in the dining area and saw that all the tables were empty. Even though it may be the time when people should be eating lunch but it was not strange to see the Guild being empty. More like I should say it being noon was the reason why the Guild was empty.

Winter was coming.

The adventurers have to be hardworking around this time to earn enough Eris to survive the winter. The monsters in Axel become less active in Winter so earning Eris and living becomes difficult during this season.

That's why whenever I come to the Guild I would only see the staffs and the waitresses either just cleaning the place or idling around.

Hm? Something was a bit different this time.

I saw a girl sitting alone at a table near the corner of the Guild. What made her stand out, apart from sitting alone at a table, were her black hair and her crimson eyes.

Ooh, it's rare to see a Crimson Demon here. I thought they would refuse to come to this beginner town where monsters were weak.

To think there's an odd one out from the clan...

"..."

Her eyes were fixed on the cards on the table. Her focus on building a card tower was something I have to praise. Even though I may be interested in having a chat with this odd Crimson Demon but it seemed she was more interested in building the tower so I decided not to talk to her.

"...?"

Suddenly, she lifted her head up and looked at me. I quickly adverted my gaze away from her.

Crap, I think I stared at her for too look that she noticed me. I hope she doesn't think I'm a creep for staring at a little girl for this long. Woah, she's still staring at me, this is not good! I might even be reported to the police!

After a while, the girl sighed and went back to building her tower. For some reason, I think I saw a bit of disappointment on her face.

"Ah..." The girl let out a squeak when she saw her tower had already became a pile of cards on the table.

It seemed like her tower fell because she was broken out of her concentration. She was sad for this tragedy to happen and somehow I felt responsible for this.

Maybe I should order her a drink or something to apologize.

But before I do that, let me turn in a quest.

I walked to the quest counter. Behind the counter was a girl with shoulder length blue hair.

"Hey, Mune. I'm done with the errand." I said as I passed a basket to the receptionist, Mune.

"The pastries made by the Baker siblings, right?" Mune checked inside the basket and accepted the basket. "These are all the items listed on in the quest, you have completed your quest. On behalf of the Adventurer Guild, I appreciate your effort, Mr. Shadow."

Mune bowed slightly.

"Wait, there's no need to be so formal." I waved my hands to tell her to stop. "We've already known each other for so long. Plus, I only ran an errand for the Guild. These are just bread for what the chef are using tonight, right? It's no biggie!"

"Hahaha, you are reacting too much for something like this." She laughed. Then she winked. "This is part of our regulations, you know?"

This brat was just teasing me for her amusement, a moment ago I saw her idling around the Guild along with the other staff members and she only came to stand at the back of her counter when I entered.

But seeing her bright smile like this I guess I could just turn a blind eye just this once.

I have known this girl for a long time, Mune was a receptionist who's in charge of small quests which mainly consist of running errands or helping people to find their missing cats.

Axel was just a beginner town, so there were many small quests the town was able to offer that dedicated adventurers would be able to live solely through completing these type of quests. This was how I managed to survive through Winter last year.

To be honest, I should be grateful to this girl in front of me.

Mune was the one to convince the Higher-Ups to start giving out small quests to adventurers. This will help the locals and also make living easier for beginner adventurers. This was what we call Job Creation! A lifesaver for us! Mune was the Creator of Small Jobs in Axel! I should start calling her the Goddess from now on!

"The Goddess of Odd Jobs!"

"Huh? What did you just say?"

"No, it's nothing..."

Crap, I can't believe I blurted that out loud! That was embarrassing! I want to die!

"Ah, I just remembered." Mune lifted her index finger. "Miss Luna was looking for you."

"Luna? Looking for me?" I expressed my doubt.

Why wouldn't I? A star receptionist of the Adventurer Guild who's in charge of bigger quests was looking for someone who only did small quests to survive?

"If I remembered correctly, it seemed like she had a problem with a few adventurers accepting a quest." Mune said.

"A problem?"

"That is correct." The voice of a woman came from behind me.

I turned around and saw a wavy blonde haired busty girl standing up straight.

This girl was Luna.

"Strange that the star of Axel's Adventurer Guild is looking for me." I said. "If you have a problem shouldn't you look for people of advanced jobs and not someone who lives solely by doing small odd jobs?"

Luna was not only the face of the Adventurer Guild but also the receptionist who handles much more advanced quests. If the beginner adventurers wish to take on harder hunting quests or dangerous dungeon exploration quests, they will need her approval first.

So someone like her in this line of work would know the faces of capable adventurers in the town.

Even with that said, I think every adventurer would still go to her regardless of the magnitude of the problem.

"Again with that?" Luna looked displeased. "You yourself are one of those advanced job adventurers."

Me? Advanced job? How?

Luna definitely saw the doubt on my face, otherwise she wouldn't have made a troubled expression. She sighed:

"Your occupation is of a 'Contractor'. Even in the standards of advanced jobs that occupation is rather rare."

"It's true that the standard of my occupation may be an advanced job." I shook my head. "But you do know the inconsistency of being a 'Contractor', right? Otherwise, I wouldn't even be living with just doing small jobs."

The advanced job, 'Contractor', was an occupation that one can obtain by making contract with a being. Be it a monster, fairy or ghost; as long as the person makes a contract he or she can become a 'Contractor'. But making contract was not an easy job, after-all it depends a lot on luck to encounter and befriend a being who would voluntary make a contract.

This was why the 'Contractor' occupation was rather rare in advance jobs.

Another reason why 'Contractor' was an advanced job was because of the strength one can obtain by making a contract. Depending on the being one makes contract with, the 'Contractor' will be given some abilities such as increase in one's stats, obtaining new skills or even be granted the ability to summon the contracted being to help in battle.

One will also need tremendous luck to meet a being who is strong and willing to make contract.

Which was why this occupation becomes rather inconsistent in strength and usefulness in the battlefield.

This also explained why I am doing small jobs in the beginner town for a living.

"I am well aware of that." Luna nodded.

"Then why are you looking for me?"

"Because this is a problem only an adventurer of advanced job can do."

"A problem only an advanced job can do?"

"That is correct." Luna wore her famous smile. "Care to listen to our problem?"

='='='='=

Luna filled me the details.

The problem she was having was two adventurers wanted to take on a quest which requires the elimination of the infamous Rookie Killer. This type of quest was one of the quests of highest difficulty in Axel. Just as its name suggests, Rookie Killer targets beginner adventurers who carelessly wandered into its territory or those who have overestimated their own strength and challenge it.

This wolf-like creature often herd and protects a group of goblins. The creature uses the goblins to bait beginner adventurers and hunt them down when they are occupied by the goblins. It was evident that this creature was intelligent and cunning which was why it was given the name Rookie Killer.

Earlier today, Luna disapproved the two adventurers from taking the quest but, because the pay was high, the two did not want to back down.

This is where I come in.

With the use of my status as an advanced job adventurer, I must convince the two to not take the quest.

To be honest, with Luna's social skills, I did not think it was possible for Luna to fail in convincing the two adventurers.

If even Luna couldn't convince the two people then how would I be able convince them?

I don't know, I guess I'll just have to wing it.

I walked up the stairs to the balcony and immediately spotted the two adventurers, who fit Luna's description, at a table.

And the moment I saw these two adventurers, I had a bad feeling.

There were a boy and a girl.

The boy, who has straight light brown hair, and was sitting up straight on his chair with his arms folded. From his expression, it seemed like he was irritated. Maybe he has grown impatient because the simple 'accepting a quest' had turned into a long negotiation.

The girl, who has straight brown hair that reaches the middle of her back, had her head buried in her arms on the table. It appears to me that she was taking a nap.

One thing I found interesting was the clothing they wore.

Both of them wore matching black clothing that resembles school uniform, the only difference was the girl wears a skirt and the boy has a trouser. The pattern made the uniform look fancy, there were white lines separating the black colors into rectangles of different sizes. The size of the black rectangles depends on the area they occupy on the uniform; at the end of the uniform there were large concentration in the white lines resulting in smaller black rectangles, and at the body of the uniform there were less white lines and thus bigger black rectangles.

Even though they may resemble school uniforms a lot but I have yet seen one with a pattern as stylish as that. Even the Kingdom that specializes in Academics did not have school uniforms with this kind of pattern, though that was some time ago since I have last visited that Kingdom.

The closest thing I could compare to was the school uniform the Reincarnators wear when they first arrive to this world. They usually take those clothing with no defense value off and wore armor made by the locals. But they do still keep their school uniform safe with them for sentimental value.

Very few of the Reincarnators battle with the clothing they came with, unless they have nothing to change to. From what I heard from Luna, these two adventurers were capable to complete some rewarding quests and managed to buy themselves a house to stay in. Therefore, they were no longer a beginner adventurers and should have enough money to change into better gears.

Well, since they were Reincarnators their strange behavior was justified.

After-all, it's not their attire that Luna refuses to approve their request to take the quest.

"Hi, guys." I greeted as I walked up to them. "I heard you are planning to take on a Rookie Killer."

"Exactly." The boy stood up and answered immediately. "We will not back down from taking the quest."

He has been observing me the moment I walked up the stairs. He definitely knows the reason why I came up and talked to them. Well, I'm sure he heard Luna talking to me downstairs since there was nothing to hide so, naturally, he would make that response.

I can see he has confidence from his expression and from listening to his tone of voice. Also, the way he stands reminded me of trained soldiers and knights which was rather uncommon to see in beginner town. Normally former soldiers and former knights would have skipped Axel when they became adventurers.

So I concluded this boy must be in some sort of military or had some form of training back in his world.

This could also explain why he has confidence in doing one of the hardest quests in Axel.

To be honest, if I were Luna, I would have approved him accepting this quest. Why? Because I know how powerful Reincarnators are. They are so overpowered that it's not even exaggerating to call them a cheat.

Also, this two-person party consisting of two Reincarnators definitely has the firepower to obliterate anything standing in their path.

Though, even with that said, there was still one deciding factor why Luna refused to approve them taking up on the quest.

"I would still like to have a few words with you." I pulled up a chair and sat at their table. "Let's first introduce ourselves. I am Shadow, occupation is 'Contractor'."

"Shadow, huh." The boy also sat down. "My name is Karl, Karl von Schmidt. My occupation is 'Adventurer'."

"...zzz..."

"This woman is my partner. Her name is Alice Meyer. She is just like me, an 'Adventurer'."

"I see, so both of you have the occupation 'Adventurer'."

That's correct, these two Reincarnators happened to be the weakest of all occupations.

The 'Adventurer'.

This was why Luna disapproved them from taking the quest and also why I decided to come to persuade them to not take the quest.

Party Composition.

One of the thing beginner adventurers often overlooked and think the only thing they need was firepower. An unbalanced party is dangerous and without people covering the weakness of a party may be lethal in their future adventures.

There are too many dangers out there that the beginner adventurers does not know.

No matter how powerful a man can be, he can still die from getting his head chopped off by a winter general or falling off a tree and twisting his neck as a result. Even if that man makes a strong suit of armor to protect himself, he could still be melted down by a slime or die from shock.

One of the well-known and powerful adventurers knows that which was why even till this day I could still see Mitsurugi in Axel looking for a mage or priest to balance his party.

I should mention this flaw to Karl.

"I bel-"

"Don't worry, I already know."

Just as I opened my mouth, Karl held up his hand which was an indication to stop me from speaking.

"I already know the reason why you and Luna are disapproving us from taking the quest." Karl added. "It is our team composition, right?"

"A-Ah, yes. That's it."

I was caught off guard that he already knew about his flaw. Maybe Luna already pointed it out to him earlier on. If that's the case then it will be easier to persuade him.

"If you already know there's a flaw in your party composition then why are you still persistent in taking on the quest?"

"Because I am a Military Genius!" Karl suddenly stood up and declared. He swung his right hand outwards. "I shall not turn a blind eye upon such a high risk quest where I could test my skills and still receive a large sum of income!"

"So it's about money, right?" And what was up with that Crimson Demon moment?

"Exactly!" Karl folded his arms. "But worry not, I have already came up with a solution for our problem." He led my view with his hand and showed me a brown-haired person standing against the wall at the corner of the balcony. "I have arranged an increase in personnel for my party."

"Oh, I see! Why did I not think of that earlier? You can recruit someone to balance out your party!"

"Exactly!" Karl folded his arms and smiled proudly. "Coming up with a win-win situation is easy for a Military Genius like me!"

It's the second time Karl has called himself a genius as of now, to be honest, he's just as annoying as Crimson Demon Clan. But I must admit, he was able to think outside the box to come up with such a solution, Karl may be more intelligent than the way he acts.

"His name is Ken." Karl introduced his new member. "His occupation is also an 'Adventurer'."

Ah, I see. That boy's name is Ken and his occupation is... also an 'Adventurer'?!

"Wait a second, did you just said he is also an 'Adventurer'?" I asked Karl in disbelief.

"That's exactly what I just said!" Karl nodded. "Ken is an 'Adventurer', just like me and Alice!"

Is this kid an idiot?

"What's the point in adding another 'Adventurer' in your party? Did you really understand what team balance is? What are you planning to do with three 'Adventurers' in your party?!"

"Worry not, I recruited him with team balance in my mind." Karl said. "With him in the team, we can have someone to protect our six!"

"Heh." The loner Ken scoffed.

He seemed to have taking interest in our conversation and turned our way. I was able to see the tip of his brown hair on his left was silver in color.

"Don't get me wrong when I said I'd join your team." Ken widened his eyes. "I only joined because the both of you are my prey ready to be slaughtered and devoured!"

"Your new member is saying something dangerous. Are you sure it's okay to entrust your back to someone like this? Are you sure he's not going to suddenly stab you in the back?"

"Worry not, this is just his way of saying 'Hi'. After-all," Karl made a gesture of 'a screw loose in the head'. "He may have contracted a 'Crimson Demon Clan Disease' which caused him to speak strangely."

"Like you're the one to talk! And what the heck is a 'Crimson Demon Clan Disease'? Does it even exist?!"

"Haa, like I said people of the Adventurer Guild worried too much." Karl sighed. "My three-person team will be fine facing off against a Rookie Killer. Take a good look! We are all motivated!"

"Mmn..." The groan came from the only girl on the balcony.

Alice, who was sleeping this whole time, has finally woken up. She slowly lifted her head up and, with her sleepy brown eyes, looked around the balcony.

Then her gaze was fixed on one single person.

"Karl..."

"Yes, it is Karl."

"Are we going home now?"

"..."

"Ah, I see." I nodded. "Looks like one of your party member is motivated to go home."

"No, you have misunderstood her." Karl denies. "Alice says NEET-like things because she also contracted the 'Crimson Demon Clan Disease'." He closed his eyes and nodded. "That's right. Shut-in NEET exist even in the Crimson Demon Clan!"

"Like hell I would buy that! Like, just what is a 'Crimson Demon Clan Disease'? Instead of something that make these two behave like Crimson Demon Clan, I feel like you are insulting them! Apologize to all the Crimson Demon Clan in the world!"

"It seemed to me you have pent up a lot inside you to retort this much in one go. Do you not have any friends who you can talk to? Are you a loner? Ah, I see what really happened to you." Karl patted me on the shoulder. "You must have also contracted the 'Crimson Demon Clan Disease'."

"As if there is a disease that could make someone a loner! And wait, why is Ken looking at me as if I'm the same as him? Why is he also patting me on the shoulder?"

"We are the entities rejected by the world." Ken held his hand out to me. "So, come with me, together we shall walk through the path of darkness."

"I'm sorry, I don't speak Crimson Demon. Can anyone translate?"

"What Ken said is." Karl answered. "He wants to be your friend."

"No way! Why would I want to be friends with someone who just said he's going to stab his teammates in the back?"

"You cannot refuse." Ken shook his head. "The moment I laid my eyes on you, I already knew you and I were similar. It must be the work of fate that we were able to meet each other."

"What do you mean we are similar? Do I look like a serial killer to you? And it's not fate that brought me here to meet you. It was Luna who sent me here to convince you three to give up on taking on a difficult quest."

"But if we have a good party then there is no need for us to give up on that, right?" Karl nodded. "Alright, since there's four people in my party so we can immediately head off to eliminate a Rookie Killer!"

"Hmph, easy." "...zzz..."

"wait, wait, Wait! Stop right there!" I quickly stepped in front of and stopped two boys marching and one girl sleep walking down the stairs. "What did you mean by four people? Who is this fourth person? I don't see him anywhere?"

"It's me, Alice, Ken and..." Karl pointed a finger at me. "You."

"Me?!" I exclaimed my doubt. "Why am I your fourth person? When did I even agree to join your party?"

"The moment you became friends with Ken, who is an important member of my party, you are automatically a member of my party as well."

"What kind of logic is that? That doesn't even make sense!"

"Hah, I see you are still putting an act on." Karl put his hand over his face and stared at me with his gray eyes from between his fingers. "I can see that you are overjoyed to join my party and excited to make new friends. You cannot hide from the eyes of a Military Genius."

"Whether you are a Genius or not, I don't know. However, one thing I do know for sure is that your eyes are filled with nothing but 'Crimson Demon Clan Disease'!" I retorted his strange obsession. "And where did you get the idea I'm here to join your party? Don't forget that I'm here to convince you to gi-"

"Ah." A squeak came from behind me.

I turned around and saw Mune covering her mouth with her hands.

"I see, Mr. Shadow is willing to assist the adventurers with their quest." She said. "I shall inform Miss Luna about your intention. I'm sure she will approve the party to take on the quest."

"Wait, I didn-"

Before I was able to finish my sentence, Mune already ran off.

I wanted to chase after her but a firm grip on my hand from behind stopped me.

"Looks like we are officially in the same party now." Karl shook my hand. "Welcome to my party."

"Rejoice friend!" Ken swung his arm outwards. "You will be able to hunt with me!"

"...Zzzz..." Alice snores.

These guys just forced me to join their party!

No wonder I had a bad feeling when I first saw them!

"Listen, I'm going to say this nice and clear." I said. "I have not agreed to join your party and will definitely not join a quest to hunt a Rookie Killer!"

I then declared:

"I will DEFINITELY not!"

* * *

On a certain plain outside Axel.

We hid behind a bush at the designated area where the Rookie Killer was recently sighted.

When I said 'we', I meant the four of us: Karl, Alice, Ken and me.

If I was to be asked why I joined these three adventurers to take on the quest, I would give them one line to describe these three as an answer.

'Because they are Overpowered!'

Back in the Guild, when I was strongly objecting the idea of joining these three...

='='='='=

"I approve of Karl's four-man party to take on the quest." Luna said something devastating with a clear voice.

She was sitting behind her counter, opposite me, while wearing her signature smile.

The three adventurers behind me gave each other high-fives in delight.

In contrast to them...

"Huh?!" I slammed the top of the counter and expressed my disbelief. "Do you know what quest they are taking?"

"Of course." Luna nodded. "The Elimination of a Rookie Killer. One of the most dangerous quests Axel can offer."

"If you know it's one of most dangerous quests then why are you approving it to a team that consists of three 'Adventurers'?"

"That is because you are with them."

"I am with them?"

That's rich! When did this happen?

Wait, if I think about it, just now, didn't she mention Karl having a four-man party?

At that moment, I took a side peek at Mune standing behind Luna, who I think could be the person responsible for dragging me into this mess.

Mune noticed my gaze. She returned with a beautiful smile and lifted her hand up to show me a victory sign.

You damn brat! Are you trying to kill someone?!

I need to quickly tell Luna that I have not joined with these three or else I would die an early life!

"You got this all wrong! I'm not wit-"

"There is no need to be so humble, Mr. Shadow. Just as we expected of you, you were able to solve the problem we were having. Just like your reputation say about you."

I was interrupted by Luna before I could tell her the truth.

However, I did not stop talking because I was interrupted, rather, there was something she said that pulled a string in my heart.

"Re-Reputation?" I stuttered the word. "I have something like that?"

"That is correct." Luna nodded. "Because of the deeds you have done for the locals, they spoke highly of you and words have already reached our ears."

"O-Oh, so that's how it is."

The deeds I've done for the locals, huh... Have I done anything noteworthy?

All I could think of was small stuff like finding missing cats, chasing away some trouble-causing thugs and delivering bread for people.

Ah, I see. Maybe that's all I needed to do to win the hearts of the locals.

Nothing incredible but just getting close to the locals and helping them out.

"N-No, this is really, nothing." I scratched the back of my head embarrassingly. "Doing things for the locals is what adventurers do. I am just doing what I should be doing as an adventurer."

"Pfft!" Mune quickly covered her mouth and turned around.

Hm? Did she just sneezed? Maybe she caught a cold or something. I could not tell since she has her back facing me. But one thing I did notice was her trembling shoulders...

Wait, is she actually laughing? W-was there anything strange in my grand speech?

"Also, I heard from Miss Mune about all your achievements since you have become an adventurer." Luna added. "I have always thought you refused to take advanced quests because the being you formed a contract with was not favorable. But now I know you were actually being humble by hiding your true power and voluntarily doing small quests so the other adventurers could have a chance to complete higher quests. You have earned my respect!"

Luna slightly lowered her head right after she said that.

Woah, she actually bowed to me! What a surprise! This was my first time being bowed to since the time I've became an adventurer. To be honest, even though it was embarrassing as I was not used to it, this action made me feel as if everything I've done was thanked for!

It felt really good!

But thinking back, what have I actually done as an adventurer worth praising?

Other than all the small quests I've done for the locals, the number of monsters I have killed was... one...

...

Now I am feeling a lot of guilt from receiving her respect. Maybe it's best to tell her that I'm not the man she think I am.

"You kno-"

"Now that I hear you'd be joining Karl's party," Luna said. "I trust not only will you keep them safe from harm but also complete the quest at ease." Luna showed her signature smile. "Right?"

Just before I could finish my sentence, I was once again interrupted by Luna as she finished her sentence first. But that didn't matter, because I had already made up my mind. Even if she showed me that killer smile of hers I would not change my mind!

Then, with a stern posture and voice, I told her my decision:

"That's right! With me in his party there's no ways we would fail the quest!" I pound my chest with my fist. "You have my word!"

"I am glad to hear that." Luna stamps the quest paper with the Guild's seal. "I approve of Karl's party to eradicate the Rookie Killer that is threatening the safety of the Axel's residents!"

"I pray for your success!"

='='='='=

I am such an idiot!

I can't believe a few praises could change my mind so easily.

Why did I agree to do something I couldn't possibly do? Forget about killing a Rookie Killer, I haven't even slain a goblin ever since I've become an adventurer.

But luckily I'm not alone for this quest.

"Let me confirm this once again." I said to the other three party members in a voice low enough that the goblins wouldn't notice us. "The special skills each of you can do."

To make sure I could live past today, I have asked Karl and Alice about their abilities before we got to this location.

"My ability is to create weapons according to my knowledge." Karl whispered.

"Such as?"

"From knives to guns. You name it."

Guns, huh... Doesn't this brat know the people in this world has no knowledge about the things called 'Guns'?

Luckily, to me guns were not all that foreign to me as I have met other Reincarnators who have brought guns from their worlds.

Guns are really overpowered weapon. They are easy to carry and can fell enemies from a long distance with good accuracy. They certainly are better than any offensive magic because of their significantly short preparation time to deal the same damage.

Having a weapon like that, even invading the Demon King's castle wouldn't be too hard.

But then, why hasn't anyone done so?

The answer was simple. That's because guns require things called 'bullets' in order to fire their shots. Just like a bow needs an arrow and magic require mana. Indeed, guns are powerful weapons but without bullets they are just trash.

In this world where nobody knows about guns, naturally bullets for guns does not get manufactured.

Thus, the Reincarnators who brought guns from their world quickly ran out of bullets before they could make a name for themselves among the adventurers. They have to resort to using local weapons and became regular adventurers.

There was a case where a Reincarnator who chose the ability to be able to replenish bullets for his guns.

Of course, with an OP weapon, that Reincarnator was successful!

He managed to make himself a name among the adventurers and even the royalty! But it was not his strength alone that brought him fame. That Reincarnator was handsome, has a big heart and was a natural lady killer; he could make any girl fall for him where ever he goes and accepts anyone into his harem.

Though, that Reincarnator's fame did not last long as he died shortly afterwards.

No, he did not die heroically on the battlefield against the Demon King's army but rather he was stabbed in the back by one of his harem...

The news quickly spread and his greatest fame also became his greatest shame...

Now, I have mixed feeling about having a Reincarnator who uses guns.

"My ability is..." Alice whispered.

Oh, right, it was Alice's turn to say her ability.

"...zzz..."

Don't snooze off!

"Her ability is to be able to use any sort of weapons." Karl answered in her stead. "Basically her ability pairs well with mine."

That's right, those are the abilities they have chosen before coming to this world. Though, I am rather surprised that these two did not plan to hide their abilities like the other Reincarnators I've met. But thanks to their openness I know they are overpowered enough for me to survive this ordeal.

"Hmhmhm, looks like it's my turn." Ken said. "My abi-"

"Karl, is that girl really okay?" I showed him my concern. "She seemed to be sleeping more than half of the time since I've talked to you. Isn't this dangerous if we are on a quest with our lives on the line?"

"Worry not. Alice is a trained soldier and she will stay awake when she needs to."

"Ah, I see. So she used to be a soldier as well, huh."

"Exactly. And because of the harsh training we've been through, she learnt to be energy efficient whenever she can."

"Is this the right time to be energy efficient? We are in the middle of a quest! How can she still fall asleep when there are monsters right in front of us?"

"Hm, I wonder about this sometimes..."

And Karl actually began to think! Just what was wrong about these two weirdoes?!

Isn't there something else you should pay more attention to? Like the goblins in front of us who has been staring in our direction this whole time...

This whole time...

Wait, we have been busted?!

"Hey, guys! This isn't the time to be fooling around! They've just found us!" I exclaimed as I jumped out of the hiding spot.

Following after me was Karl.

"Looks like your retorts gave away our position." Karl sighed. "This can't do, Shadow. Even though your name is Shadow yet you cannot even hide properly. I am disappointed in you."

"And whose fault do you think it was?" I retorted once again.

"There is no time to talk. They are closing in on us."

This brat!

Even though there were still some stuff I want to say about him but, he's right, it was not the time to be retorting when the goblins showed their hostility towards us.

The goblins, with their weapons in hand, slowly grouped together and formed a semi-circle in front of us.

I also heard rustles from behind me. With my focus being on the goblins in front of me, I didn't dare to look back because I wouldn't want to create an opening for the goblins to stab me. I will just have to rely on Karl behind me to watch my back.

Though, my worry was in vain after I heard Alice's voice:

"Oh, my. Look at all these goblins. There are so many of them!"

Alice sounded like she was surprised. I understand why she would feel that way.

One moment ago she was still having a nap and by the time she woke up she was greeted by a large amount of hostile goblins...

"Aaah, to think so many goblins were attracted by my beauty. I am such a sinful woman."

"Is that what you were surprised about?!" I retorted. "Just what is going on in your mind to come up with this conclusion?!"

"Was it not obvious enough?" Alice sighed. "It's because I'm attractive."

It's obvious that there's no use talking to this girl!

I'll just ignore her for now and concentrate on the goblins in front of me... Wait, has the semi-circle gotten bigger?

If I remember correctly, before I was distracted by some idiot's action, there were only about 20 to 25 goblins here. Their number had grown close to a hudred and they had gathered in a semi-circle in front of us.

This was clearly the size of a small army.

Isn't this number bad? Has a Rookie Killer ever herded this many goblins? Just where did the extras came from?

But out of all the questions that came through my mind, there was one that should immediately be answered.

"What should we do now?" I asked the person responsible for leading the team. "How are we going to get out of this alive?"

"Hmph." Karl snickered after hearing my question, "We charge head on!"

"Like hell we doing that! How are four people going to survive fighting a hundred goblins?!"

"Do not be fazed by their numbers, even if there are a hundred of them they are merely just goblins. Do not forget that our party is composed of specialized experts."

"Of course I won't forget what our party consists of. It's a party with three 'Adventurers'! The weakest job!"

"Good of you to remember." Karl sounded impressed. "There was a famous saying that goes like this, 'in order to win a battle, you need to know your enemy and yourself'." And then he declared. "We are going to bring victory home!"

"We are so going to die!"

What should I do? Should I just turn back and run the other way?

Judging from Karl's tone of voice, it seemed like he was confident with his ability to take on the goblins.

Wait, thinking back, the reason why I'm here was because we have 2 Reincarnators in our party. Never mind what Ken can do, but hearing what Karl and Alice can do I'm sure the goblins will just be a piece of cake for them.

That's right, I should just go hide behind them and wait till they clean up the goblins.

But, just before I was able to take action, suddenly...

"Alright, men!" Karl issued a command. "Get into formation!"

Huh, formation? What formation? Have we discussed this beforehand?

"Yes!" "Can't be helped." Alice and Ken responded.

What's this, those two knew about the formation? Was I the only one who was left out of the strategy discussion? Was I not part of the party?

This was not right!

Why was I left out of their discussion about the formation?

Now my mind was set to get an answer for that question from the three brats behind me! I don't even care if I left my back open to the goblins, screw them! If they want to fight then that's after I get my answer!

I turned around. But I froze after I did...

What I saw was the three brats standing in a straight line right in front of me.

Does this mean they were standing behind me before I turned around making me their meat-shield?

"Oi, what's the meaning of this?" I asked Alice who was the closest one to me.

"It's a formation." Alice replied. "Karl devised this before we came here."

I knew it!

"And? Why do I know nothing about this?" I continued my questions. "Why are we in this positioning?"

"That is because this is a Line Formation." Karl, who was behind Alice, answered. "If I were to tell the 'meat-shield' about this formation then he wouldn't have agreed to it."

"Of course I wouldn't agree to this! Why should I be the one standing in front against an army of goblins? Do you think I have a death wish or something?!"

"Neither do I have a death wish."

I seriously wanted to punch this guy!

"Anyway, this isn't the matter of who has a death wish or not." I said. "Don't you have some kind of special ability? Shouldn't one of you three stand in the front because of that?"

"I'm afraid I cannot do this, my soul mate." It was Ken who answered this time. "It's not very often I get to see such a nice opening of my prey's back. Is this not inviting enough?" He glared at Karl's back with eyes like a predator. "Now I just need to... heh, heh, heh..."

Wait, this guy still wants to back-stab his party leader?!

"A-Alice, do you mind changing place with me?" Karl asked. "For some reason I am getting some shivers crawling up my back."

"No, I don't trust anyone but you to watch my back."

"Well, to be honest with you. Somehow I feel my back is in a much more dangerous situation than having the goblins in front of us... "

And this party already has trust issues?! Just how did this guy assemble this party?

"..." I was speechless.

I had no other words to describe the current situation.

Right now, behind me was the army of goblins and in front of me was a disoriented party...

Considering both factors plus my current state, I managed to come up with one decision:

"I'm going home."

Just as I took a few steps towards the bush where we just hid, a hand grabbed onto my shoulder.

"Shadow, where do you think you are going?" Karl asked. "You can't just leave your party members behind. You are lacking team spirit."

"Shut up!" I slapped his hand away and pointed at the other two brats. "You dare talk to me about team spirit with a party like this!"

"Calm down, calm down. You will agitate the goblins."

"Your action has already agitated me!"

"Fine, I will tell you the truth why you were placed in front of us in this formation."

What? There's actually a valid reason for me to stand in the front? Not just making me their meat shield because I'm the odd one out?

Karl began his explanation:

"I made the decision based on your status and equipment. You are the most suitable one to stand in the front than us three."

Oh, is that why he asked to look at my Status Card before we left the town. This means he must have considered the status of each party member before coming up with this formation. I would've say he has a talent as a party leader, if it wasn't for his strange actions...

Karl also mentioned he took my equipment into consideration for putting me in front of the party, but, taking a good look at myself...

Covering my black shirt was a brown leather chest piece, which contributed most of my defense. The other pieces of clothing that contributed almost to zero defense were my pant and shoes.

For offense, I had a short-sword equipped.

Was this enough to be put in front of the whole party? I have my doubt.

Karl smirked, as if he could tell what I was thinking by reading my expression.

"The rest of us had allocated most of our points towards magic-related stats." Karl said. "Thus, naturally, you are the most suitable person to be in the front. More-like," He placed a hand on my shoulder, "Only you can do it for us!"

 _Only you can do it for us! Only you can do it for us! Only you can do it for us-us-us..._

Those words resonated in my brain repeatedly.

"Alright!" I drew my sword and turned to the goblins. "Leave the job as a tank to me!"

If it's something only I can do then it can't be helped! Let me, your senior adventurer, show you how the job as a tank should be done!

" _Heh, too easy._ "

Karl seemed to have mumbled something behind me but I couldn't hear. Well, that doesn't matter because I need to concentrate in performing my job as a tank!

"Alright, men!" Karl exclaimed. "Let's prepare for battle and slaughter these goblins! Let them become part of our experience for growth!"

"Haa... do you always have to be so dramatic every time we battle?" Alice sighed. "Remember we are not in the army anymore."

"Tch, this guy is annoying." Ken clicked his tongue. "Maybe I should use this opportunity and cleave him from behind."

Oi, oi. I know I did say I will be the tank for the party but that doesn't mean you brats at the back can do whatever you want! Support me properly! I don't want to get overwhelmed and killed by the goblins just because the back-line was fighting among themselves!

"This isn't the time to disagree with one another!" Karl shouts. "We are on a quest! We need to show our responsibility as adventurers by achieving the quest objective!"

Alice and Ken quieted down.

Oh, not bad. Even after being poured the cold water by the other two brats, Karl still managed to maintain his composure.

I think I should look at him in a new light.

"That's more like it." Karl was impressed with his party members. "Now, ready your weapon!"

Karl unsheathed his short-sword.

Alice took out her large scythe.

Ken unwraps a battle ax from a cloth.

"ARE YOU BRATS MAKING FUN OF ME?!" I grabbed Karl by his collar and exclaimed. "Why am I standing in the front when all of you are equipped for close-range combat?!"

"You are misunderstanding the situation, Shadow." He then loudly declared. "These weapons are for self-defense purposes!"

"I have never seen a self-defense weapon that huge! Are you guys planning to defend yourself from Griffins or Chimera's?! I know yours is understandable but the other two are definitely more qualified than I am to be in the front! So what am I standing in the front for?"

"Shadow, there is something you have to understand." Karl placed his hand on my shoulder. "There are a lot more unfair things in this world."

"At least be fair to your party member!"

There's definitely something wrong with this guy's head. Why does he wants me to stand in the front so much?

Did he think I had a hidden ability like them or something?

...

Man, if he really wants to see what I am capable of then he should have just say so.

It can't be helped since I am such a nice guy so I will answer his expectation of me. Looks like this was the right time for me to reveal the power I have been hiding this whole time.

That's right, I have been hiding my power and acting all weak. That's because I don't want people to know my power. Girls would fall head over heels over me if I were to show it off carelessly.

I mean the monster I managed to kill that one time was a slime, a monster much stronger than mere goblins.

Therefore, taking on goblins should be a breeze.

But of course, powerful abilities always comes with an inconvenient restriction. The restriction my power has was that it will only work against intelligent beings.

Luckily, the goblins can be counted in as one of those intelligent beings.

The proof has to be the weapons those goblins use. Them being able to wield weapons already displayed some degree of intelligence, and I also noticed some of their rough-looking weapons were made by their own hands. Others carried nicely crafted weapons and armor pieces which probably came from the other adventurers they killed and looted.

All of these points scream that the goblins had intelligence.

With the conditions met, I will be able to activate my hidden skill.

Now, I just need to make the right procedures:

First, I took out 2 cushions from my bag and placed them on the ground. Then I sat on one of them and invited what looks like a representative goblin to take a seat on the other cushion. After both parties were seated, I greeted the other party by lowering my head slightly.

Lastly, just when the other party was least suspecting my hostility, I drew my weapon...!

A Business Card!

"wait, wait, Wait!" Karl grabbed onto my shoulder. "Just what is the meaning of this?"

"This?" I was puzzled and took a glance at the small rectangular object in my hand...

Nothing strange.

"It's a Business Card." I replied. "Never seen it?"

"Of course I know that is a business card! I am asking why are you taking it out here?"

"That's because this is my weapon."

"Your weapon?!"

"Is it fine to ask this many questions, aren't you breaking your character this way?" I asked. "Also, I thought everything I do was obvious enough so there wasn't any need for you to break out of your Military Maniac Character."

"Let us ignore you breaking the fourth-wall casually and answer the question I asked earlier." Then Karl exclaimed, "Who are you calling a Military Fanatic Idiot?!"

"That wasn't the question you asked! And nobody here said something like that!"

This is bad, I didn't think Karl would be this confused about the situation. I guess it can't be helped to explain to him what I am capable of and what I am planning to do.

"You see, I am a 'Contractor'." I showed him my Status Card. "I can freely form contracts with intelligent beings. Like the goblin sitting on the cushion and listening to us."

"I don't know why the goblins are keeping quiet and listening to us... But yes, I do know 'Contractors' are capable of forming contracts with other beings so they become the Contractors' weapons." Then Karl frowned. "So shouldn't you fight with the beings you've formed contract with? Why are you trying to form a contract with a goblin? Even with a business card?"

"Aah, I see, that's where the misunderstanding was~" I nodded. "I don't use the beings I made contract with as my weapon, in fact, this Business Card is my weapon."

"What, this piece of paper is your weapon?!" Karl was surprised. "I did hear you emphasize the words 'Business Card' a lot so this means this 'Business Card' is some sort of powerful magic item in disguise as an ordinary object to let your opponents' guard down?! Does this magic item have magic that instantly kills your opponent at close range?Or perhaps, this card could actually shoot out an wide-range spell to take out all the goblins in one go?"

"No, this is just an ordinary business card. Even so, it is still as deadly as that."

"H-Huh?"

"Still confused? Haa..." I sighed.

I guess it's better to keep the explanation simple so even an idiot like him can understand.

"This Business Card is to introduce my opposition to the contract I want him or her to sign. I will keep switching to different Business Cards until the opposition shows interest in forming a contract. That is when I will take out a Contract Paper corresponding to the Business Card and let the opposition sign in the designated area. The moment the Contract is complete, the real hell begins."

"The real hell?"

"That's correct! Once the Contract is complete, the two parties who signed on the Contract Paper must obey whatever the conditions are listed on it! Such as party A must deliver certain goods to Party B and Party B must pay for the goods! These contracts follows the law of Belzerg Kingdom so no one can disobey once both parties are signed into a contract until the duration listed in the contract expires." I shook my head. "And because of that party A usually exploit loopholes within the contract to take advantage of the careless party B who signs the agreement. Which could result in party B going into huge debt before the end of the contract." I grinned. "And this is what I am about to do to the careless goblin who is currently sitting on my cushion!"

"Does this mean..." Karl paused a bit before he continued. "You are a contractor who forms business contracts for people and not a 'Contractor' who fights with the beings he makes contract of?"

"Hm?" I tilted my head. "Is there a difference?"

"..."

Karl suddenly became silent. He took some time to inhale and exhale some air.

I saw him mumbling something so I thought he was trying to sort out the information I dumped at him.

Then this thought of mine was proven wrong by his next action...

"[Create Weapon]"

The moment he shouted that, light was emitted from the palm of his hands.

This act created a disturbance within the air and I could feel the air being absorbed towards the light. In a moment, the light seemed to have reached its maximum brightness, indicating the ending of this process.

Then, the light disappeared and in its place was two objects I rarely see but not unfamiliar with:

A dual pistols.

Ooh, guns, so Karl decided to use his ability already! I'm rather surprised for him to use his ability this early in the battle, I took him for the type to hide his ability when there were too many people around. Well, whatever the type of person he is, it certainly will be quicker if he just use his overpowered ability.

Karl pointed one of his guns at the goblin sitting on the cushion.

Like seriously though, if he already decided to do it why didn't he just do it from the start? Was there any fun to it by fooling around? He does have a screw loose in his brain just like those brain damaged Crimson Demon Clan so there's really no point to try to understand their actions... hm?

Something is strange here that I couldn't help but want to understand...

"Hey, Karl. Who are you pointing your gun at?" I asked.

"The enemies of course." Karl replied. "As a trained soldier, I am sure I will not miss my target that could cause any unnecessary friendly-fire."

"Ah, I see." I crossed my arms and nodded. "I definitely believe you that I wouldn't be hit by friendly-fire if the goblins are just a few steps away from you. But there's is one thing I want to ask..." I pointed at Karl's other gun that was pointed at me. "How are you planning to not Friendly-Fire when you are pointing your gun straight at me? What's this, can your bullet curve around me or something?"

"No, my bullets can only go straight. But don't worry, I can assure you that friendly-fire would never happen." Karl smiled. "After-all, you are one of the targets I'm shooting at."

"WHY IS THIS?! Why am I the only one receiving this kind of treatment? This whole time I've been treated like an outsider instead of a member in your team! It was you who asked me to join your party, right? I was recruited as a party member, right?"

"Exactly, to me you are a party member." Karl answered. Then his eyes became furious. "But I can't stand dealing with idiots! At a scale of 3 out of 10!"

"Just 3 out of 10 and you decided to kill me?! I can't even imagine what you are going to do with the thing at the scale of 10!"

And I am more surprised at the fact that Karl hasn't shoot himself in the head whenever he sees himself in a mirror. I bet 1 million Eris that this guy is the biggest idiot in this party! Heck, I would even believe it if he told me he grew up in Crimson Demon Clan or he's a devotee of the Axis Cult!

Then Alice stepped in front of Karl.

"Please lower you guns, Karl." She said as she pushed Karl's hands down. "We are trained soldiers so we need to maintain a calm mind and we have to keep it clear who our enemy is." Alice smiled. "It is not nice to start any senseless killing, right? That's why..." She took the guns from Karl and pointed them at me. "We just need to shoot Shadow."

"You are the one who should not start any senseless killing!" I snapped. "Since when have I became your enemy?! Didn't we come here to eliminate a Rookie Killer? Why do I feel like I have already encountered a new type of Rookie Killer?"

"I am shooting you because Karl has determined you to be his enemy." Alice replied. "Since Karl is the only one I trust so his enemy is my enemy."

"Hey, girl, I seriously think you should just calm down for some time and think clearly about the way you do things."

Who am I kidding? Both of these two Reincarnators are idiots!

I'm so surprised they haven't shoot at one another yet!

"Kukuku, you imbeciles can continue on with your foolish games." This time, Ken stepped up. "While you mortals were indulged in your foolishness, my presence has already made the lower beings flee from fear."

"What is this idiot saying?" I asked.

"Ah, he is saying that the goblins are running away." Karl answered.

"What?!"

I looked to the direction where the goblins should be but the goblins who had us cornered were no longer there. By following the trails left behind by the goblins, we could see them running over the hill that was quite a distance away from here.

They looked like they were trying to run as far away from this place as quick as possible.

"Kukuku, looks like my presence was the main source of their fear!" Ken laughed.

"Not exactly." Karl objected. "They flee when they saw my ability to generate guns. Haa, this is why I dislike using my ability. Quests becomes boring because of it."

"Whatever the reason is the goblins are no longer here, right? This is mission clear, right?" Alice asked excitedly. "This means we can go home, right? Finally I can go back to my bed."

"No, weren't you able to sleep while standing? Do you actually need a bed?" I retorted. "And plus this isn't mission clear at all, our mission wasn't to come here and chase the goblins away! We are here to eliminate a Rookie... Kill...er..."

The moment when I recalled our true objective, a sudden realization struck me as I mentioned the name of our target.

Goblins are herded by the Rookie Killer to attract careless adventurers...

The goblins who were cornering us suddenly made a run for it...

Which means...

I instinctively turned 180 degrees around and immediately, on a faraway hill, I spotted a trail of dirt cloud being formed.

To confirm what the cause of the dirt cloud was, I looked through my monocular.

At the head of the trail, I saw a monster running with its eyes fixed at my direction.

Of course, that monster was a Rookie Killer.

"I-I-It's a Rookie Killer!" I exclaimed in panic. "It's coming towards us! Wha-What should we do?"

Then Karl, who seemed oddly calm, replied:

"Our target is still far from here, there is no need to panic." He sighed. "We can just neutralize the target from here."

After he said that, he mumbled [Create Weapon] and the blinding light appeared in the palm of his hand once again.

The light soon disappeared and in its place was a sniper rifle.

Karl laid down on the ground, aim down the sight and squeezed the trigger.

*BAM*

Explosive sound broke out as the bullet left the barrel of the rifle.

Headshot.

Having confirmed the kill, Karl stood up with a satisfied look.

Fast, fluid, no extra steps taken and all it took was one shot to fell a Rookie Killer.

"This is how professionals do things." Karl said. "Now, our mission is complete and let's go home."

"Yay! We can finally go home!" Alice cheered.

"Hmph." Ken closed his eyes and nodded. "Only this time will I allow you to hog all the glory for this quest."

The three began tracking their way back to Axel but...

"Hey, you three. Come and look at this."

Only to be called back by me.

The three came back to me with frowns on their forehead and looked in the direction I was pointing.

Then their eyes widened the moment they see the unending creation of the dirt cloud.

"W-What is going on?" Karl was surprised.

Aah, I totally understand why he was surprised by it. I mean, anyone would when he or she sees what we saw.

The trail of dirt cloud was the product of the dirt dug up by the Rookie Killer running towards us. This means the dirt cloud should not be formed anymore once the monster responsible for creating it was killed.

But now, this was not the case.

The trail of dirt cloud was still being formed and of course the ground would not dig itself up to create such phenomenon.

There must be a cause for it. Looking through my monocular, I have confirmed the identity of the source that was creating the trail of dirt cloud.

A Rookie Killer was running in our direction.

"Seriously, a Rookie Killer?" Karl exclaimed. "How is he still up and running after I shot it in the head? Does it have two brains or something?"

"Probably." Alice agreed. "No wonder that monster is called a Rookie Killer, it has two brains to scheme cunning plans to outwit beginner adventurers."

"Ah, I see. Looks like we have discovered new knowledge."

How did you two came up with such conclusion? Wasn't it already recorded in the Monsters Encyclopedia that Rookie Killer only has one brain?

"Well, it does not matter if he has another brain." Karl aimed down the sight. "I will just give it another shot."

*BAM*

A bullet went through the Rookie Killer's head.

"A confirmed headshot." Karl said as he placed his rifle on his shoulder. "Now we can finally say the mission has been completed."

"No, not yet." I answered him while looking into my monocular. "The Rookie Killer is still up and running."

"What?!" Karl looked through his rifle scope and confirmed the truth. "How is this possible?"

"Maybe we got it all wrong?" Alice was surprised that her conclusion was incorrect. "If the Rookie Killer does not have two brains then what could it be?" Alice placed her hand under her chin and began thinking. "Ah, I got it!" Immediately, she arrived to an answer. "The Rookie Killer actually has three brains instead!"

"Ah, I see. This sounds like a reasonable conclusion." Karl nodded in agreement. "Looks like we have once again discovered new knowledge about the Rookie Killer."

And here I am staring at the two as if I have just discovered new kind of species of idiots.

"If that is so, then..." Karl raised his rifle again. "I will just give it another sho-"

"Stop it, you idiot!" I whacked him on his head. "It's obviously not the case of whether the Rookie Killer has two or more brains!"

"Then what could it be?" Karl asked while rubbing his head.

"The answer is simple,"

The moment I was about to reveal the answer, a strong gust came by at the right time as if I have previously prepared it.

The gust flew towards the other hill, blew away the dirt cloud and revealed the secret it was hiding.

"There is more than just one Rookie Killer."

28... 29... 30. Counting the 2 that Karl shot there were 32 Rookie Killers in total. This explained why there were so many goblins in one area, these goblins were herded by 32 Rookie Killers.

Did the Rookie Killers scheme this kind of plan to attract and kill adventurers more efficiently? But according to the Monsters Encyclopedia the Rookie Killers prefer to work alone...

What was going on?

Well, doesn't matter what the reason was, there were still 30 Rookie Killers rushing towards us so this wasn't the right time to think of those stuff.

"What should we do?" I asked. "I don't think we can outrun them and I don't think sniping them one by one would be enough."

"I agree." Alice nodded. "With the speed they are going, even if I join the sniping I don't think we can kill them all before they reach us."

"Also, I do not possess any ability to annihilate them when they are that far from me." Ken shook his head. "Then again, with that number, I doubt I even have the skills required to fend them off in close-range."

Then the three of us looked at Karl:

"""What should we do?"""

Suddenly being in the center of attention to come up with a strategy, Karl smiled. It was a confident smile, a man would only make that kind of smile when he was able to easily come up with an answer for a difficult problem.

As expected of the self-proclaimed Military Genius.

"The only way to get us out of this situation is..." Karl responded to our expectation. "Snipe them from afar."

"Hey, Alice, borrow me a pistol."

"Here."

"Thank you." I received a pistol from her and I pointed it at Karl. "Any last words?"

"H-Hey, are we still going on with this joke?" Karl put his hands up. "Are we not already in a sticky situation? Let us settle this another time... Tell him Alice." Then he turned to Alice. "Tell him that I was only joking ear..li...er..."

His voice became softer and weaker when he saw Alice also pointed a pistol at him.

"A-Alice?" Karl broke his voice. "W-What is the meaning of this?"

"The Karl I trust does not make jokes." Alice inches closer with the pistol. "Who are you and where is the real Karl?"

"Haa... Like I said..." Karl sighed. "Can we continue this joke for another time?"

*Pan*

Karl snapped his fingers and the guns he made disappeared in an instant.

"Ah, you are the real Karl!" Alice bowed in an apologetic manner. "I'm sorry! I really am!"

"It is fine." Karl patted her head. "As long as you know that even I can make a joke or two."

Hm? For some reason Alice has a delightful expression, I wonder if she was glad to be forgiven by Karl or if she enjoyed to be patted on her head.

Whatever the reason was it did not matter, since we have a bigger problem to take care of.

"In all seriousness." I crossed my arms and asked Karl. "What are we going to do?"

"Like I said earlier, we just need to snipe them from here but we are not going to kill them off one-by-one." Karl raised his index finger. "We will eliminate them in one shot."

"In one shot? How?"

"With this!" He held his hand out. "[Create Custom Weapon]"

A light, stronger than the ones he has created before, emerged from his palm. In a moment the light reached its maximum brightness and suddenly dispersed into small orbs of light that hovered in the air until they vanished. Just like how Karl demonstrated his ability earlier, a new weapon was in his hand.

The weapon has a long barrel with a large diameter. At the end of the barrel was a large circular object connecting the barrel and the trigger of the weapon. On the side of the circular object was a meter for measuring something.

Even though the weapon has no pattern but its weird design already made it stand out.

Just what kind weapon is this? Even I, who have seen many Reincarnators, have yet to witness this kind of weapon!

"By combining all my knowledge about any explosive weapons I know I was able to make this! A weapon that can wipe out a group of monsters!" Karl smirked. "I called this the 'Magic Cannon'!"

"Ooooh!" I clapped my hands. "How does it work?"

"It works like a Rocket Launcher. But instead of rocket, this weapon gathers mana and shoot them all in one burst to create a large explosion!"

"..." I don't get it...

"Oh, okay I understand." "Hm, so this is how it works."

The other two seemed to know how it works so I know this Rocket Launcher weapon was also a product of their world. Guns from their world requires bullets to shoot, therefore this rocket must be the bullet for this Rocket Launcher weapon.

It seemed this new weapon Karl created was capable in killing monsters in an area so I was sure I would survive this day.

Yes, way to go! Overpowered Reincarnators!

"If it can kill the Rookie Killers then what are we waiting for?" I asked. "Let's just do it and get this quest over and done with!"

"There is no need to rush, the Rookie Killers are still faraway." Karl calmly replies. "And plus, I still need to charge up the Magic Cannon before I can shoot it."

"You still need to charge it?" I gulped nervously. "How long will it take?"

"Haha, look how worried you are." Karl laughed. "Worry not, Shadow. Did I not say I combined all my knowledge make this weapon? Of course I took the charging time into consideration." He smiled handsomely. "I have made this weapon with the intention to get us out of a sticky situation so I made it capable to absorb mana fast."

Karl reached his hand towards the metal plate on the circular side of the weapon.

"All I need to do is feed mana into this weapon by doin-"

*Thud*

Karl collapsed on the ground due to mana deficiency.

"That's way too fast!" I retorted.

"Looks like..." Karl said weakly. "...I wasted too much mana by creating this weapon and the other guns." He looked at the meter of the Magic Cannon. "Looks like my remaining mana could only feed it up to ten-percent."

"Only ten-percent?! What are we going to do with you downed?!"

"Don't worry. There is still me, remember?" Alice said as she picked up the Magic Cannon. "My ability to be able to use any weapon complements well with Karl's ability. So even if this is a weapon I have never seen before, I could still use it."

Then she extended her hand towards the metal plate to feed the Magic Cannon.

*Thud*

Alice was downed due to mana deficiency.

"What are trying to complement? That you too can also collapse?!"

"Ha...ha..." Karl laughed weakly. "See? I was not joking when I said this weapon is capable of absorbing mana fast?"

"Is this the right time to brag about your creation?! Our party members are falling one-by-one even before the Rookie Killers got to us!"

"...aah..." A small squeak came from Alice, "Looks like I was only able to charge it up to fifty-percent..."

"Only fifty-percent? If I remembered correctly, Alice did not use anything that consumes her mana, right? Just how mana hungry is this weapon?!"

"Well, it was created with the intention to wipe an area of monsters..." Karl explained. "So it needs large quantity of mana before it can even shoot anything..."

"You even made a condition for it to shoot?! Where are Eris are we going to get the other fifty-percent?"

"Kukuku, you imbeciles." Ken laughed and picked up the weapon. "You are in this state because you let the weapon control you. Watch me!" He gathered a large amount of mana in his hand. "Let me prove to all of you who the true master of this weapon is by filling this weapon up in one go!"

He pressed his mana-filled palm onto the metal plate.

*Thud*

Ken slid a little down on the grass due to mana deficiency.

"What are you trying to prove?! You trying to prove that it's possible to slide on grass?"

"...Heh, at least I managed to fill it up..."

I looked at the meter and saw the once-emptied glass was now filled up with the color blue.

So this means the weapon is ready to shoot, huh... wait, why is changing color? And this strange sound coming from it...

"Hey, Karl." I called out to its maker. "Why is the weapon turning red? It's also making some dangerous noise."

"Oh, no! The weapon is overcharged!" Karl exclaimed.

"Wait, overcharged? What do you mean?"

"It means the Magic Cannon has absorbed more than its capacity and will blow up any moment... haa..." Karl sighed. "Looks like this was the flaw if I increase the speed of absorption. I will need to rethink the way I make custom weapons..."

"This isn't the time to be thinking about improving your creation! We are going to get caught up in the explosion of the weapon you created! It won't be funny if this is the way we die!"

"Quick! You got to release the energy stored inside it!" Karl commanded. "Just press the trigger to let the weapon shoot out all its stored mana!"

"Are you crazy?! Are you telling me to touch something that could explode any moment?"

"This is the only way to save us from the predicament! You are the only who can move so only you can do it!"

"That line is not going to work on me in this situation!"

I knew it! I just knew it that my day would turn bad the moment I saw these people!

Reincarnators? Overpowered?

I feel like such things were a lie!

Even though I have been busy filling up my mind with complaints, my body has already moved on its own.

It was my instinct at work for survival.

I grabbed the Magic Cannon and held it up with the barrel pointed at the incoming Rookie Killers.

"God, Damn, It, KARL! I won't forgive you if I die because of your shitty weapon!" I squeezed the trigger. "Mark my WORDS!"

* * *

"In total, thirty-two Rookie Killers were exterminated. As expected of Mr. Shadow, we can always count on you to complete a quest."

In the Guild, Luna passed the reward to me over the counter.

"Here is the reward money for the quest."

"Ah, thank you." I replied in a tired tone and took the reward.

"The quest was to eliminate one Rookie Killer so the other thirty-one Rookie Killers were added as bonus and I included the extras inside the bag I handed to you. But, Mr. Shadow..." Luna showed me a dark smile. "I know that you are strong but please can you refrain from killing so many monsters at once and destroying the terrain while you are at it? You may damage the ecosystems around Axel, you know?"

"This wasn't my fault! Who'd knew there would be thirty-two Rookie Killers when we were told only one was sighted? And I didn't know that Magic Cannon thing could shoot out something on par with 'Explosion'!"

"Seriously..." Luna made a troubled look as she lean her face on her palm. "When I heard a loud exploding sound so close to the town, I thought the Demon King's Army came to Axel. Luckily it was a false alarm."

"Oh, talking about 'Explosion'." I tried to change the subject of our talk. "I heard from Mune that there seemed to be sounds of Explosion around Axel recently."

"Yes, thanks to that everyone in town was on their edge." Luna frowned. "The Guild thought someone around the level of Demon King's General had come to Axel and planned to attack us with Explosion." She shook her head. "But it seemed like that was not the case as none of the adventurers we sent out reported a sighting of any Demon King's Army. I guess this is just a prank by someone..."

An 'Explosion' is a prank made by someone? It seemed our star receptionist was not thinking straight with her mind, maybe this was the effect of the constant 'Explosion' incident.

"If this continues then this will cause a lot of trouble to the townsmen." Luna sighed.

"I will tell you this, today was the first time I fired that weapon so I'm not the one you looking for."

"Fufu, do not worry, Mr. Shadow." Luna chuckled. "We already know that it is not you."

"Well, then, good luck in finding the culprit."

"Thank you for your service today, Mr. Shadow." Luna stood up and gave me a slight bow. "We hope for your service again."

"I'm not going to do that kind of quest again!"

I said my good-bye and took my leave.

I greeted Mune who was helping the floor as a waitress before I went out of the exit.

After leaving the Guild, I looked back at the time I experience today.

The quest was crazy and wild, there were 32 Rookie Killers.

Dealing with idiots was tiring, but it wasn't boring.

The day was pretty fun...

"Yep, just like old times." I looked up at the almost full-moon.

I wondered how long it has been since that time.

Anyway, this wasn't the time to get all sentimental.

I still need to split the reward with the three idiots who still couldn't get up even till now.

I think I can ask for a bigger cut for carrying all three of them back to Axel.

Hm... Maybe 97:1:1:1?

='='='='=

At the corner of the busy Guild, Yunyun had just completed her second story of the card tower.

Same as usual, she placed her recruitment advert on the notice board since morning and waited the whole day for someone willing to form a party with her. But because no one other than the staff of the Guild talked to her, her skill in building tower with cards has gotten better.

But she was not sad, because at least tonight she has company.

"Did you hear? Did you hear that?" Megumin asked repeatedly.

Yunyun could tell how excited Megumin was by looking at her restlessness and that glowing red eye.

The symbol of Crimson Demon Clan.

"Hear what?" Yunyun asked.

"How dense are you? The sound definitely reached the town, didn't it?" Megumin sighed when Yunyun was not sure what she was talking about. "It's 'Explosion'! The 'Explosion' from this afternoon! Did you not hear that?"

"Oh, that. Yes, I can remember that." Yunyun smiled weakly. "There's no way I would forget about that one." She looked at Megumin angrily, with tears about to come out of her eyes. "The tremor made by the 'Explosion' destroyed my tower!"

"W-Wait, don't look at me! I haven't cast 'Explosion' today! Ah..." Then Megumin realized that she has yet to perform her daily chore.

No wonder she felt uneasy when she came to the Guild. Megumin decided that she was going do it tonight but she needed to find a person to carry her back afterwards since she would collapse from mana deficiency...

"Oh, so it's not you?" Yunyun tilted her head. "Seeing how excited you were I thought you came here to brag about the 'Explosion' you cast."

"Yes, indeed I am excited about the 'Explosion' that was not cast by me! It sounded big! It felt big!" Megumin said excitedly. "I need to find the caster! There's a high chance 'that Onee-san' is here, in Axel!"

"..." Yunyun stared at the Megumin and thought she was amazing.

Megumin left the village and came all the way to Axel to find that person with just clues and rumors she got along the way.

The person who taught Megumin 'Explosion'.

Comparing to herself, Yunyun did not have such a grand goal when she came to Axel with Megumin.

She only wanted to meet new people and make friends to do things together... Though, she wondered why no one talked to her today even though she already put up an recruitment notice.

"Ah." Yunyun remembered something that happened at noon.

She thought she saw a young adventurer with silver hair looking at her while she was building a card tower. She got her hopes up and she thought the young adventurer was interested in forming a party with her. But it turned out it was just her imagination because the young adventurer quickly turned his head away the moment she looked back at him.

"Hm?" Megumin noticed Yunyun was looking at her strangely. "Is there something on my face?"

"A-Ah? No it's nothing." Yunyun noticed she was doing something rude so she quickly snapped out of her thought. She then thought up a reasoning to neutralize the awkwardness. "I-I was just thinking how amazing you are to come here to look for 'that Onee-san'."

"O-Oh, is it?" Suddenly being praised by Yunyun made Megumin embarrassed.

"Yes, you are truly amazing, Megumin." Yunyun reaffirmed. "Back then, I used to think you were just some girl with a screw loose in her brain and only blindly fell in love with the useless 'Explosion' magic like a fool." Yunyun smiled. "Thank goodness Megumin is still Megumin. Someone worthy to be my rival."

"..."

That was the moment Megumin decided the person she was looking for was Yunyun.

"Hey, Yunyun are you free tonight?" Megumin asked with a smile. "Want to go out for a date?"

Megumin decided that Yunyun will be the person to carry her back to Axel after she cast her daily 'Explosion'.

* * *

Late at night.

A beautiful woman slowly opened her eyes.

Saying she was beautiful was an understatement but there were no other words that could describe her beauty.

The woman looked around the room to recollect the events that have occurred for her to end up in this room. Looking at the furniture layout of the room, she recognized the simple room that lacks decoration was one of the many rooms in a certain inn in this town that she had being staying for quite a while.

Even though she recognized the room by looking at its layout, she did not lit a candle to illuminate the dark room.

But how was she able to see at night? Was it the moonlight that came through the window?

No, the red-haired woman had something else.

Her red eyes that glowed at night had cat-like pupils allowed her to see things in the dark.

"Oh..."

The woman remembered something important.

A figure of a young girl who tied her long blonde hair in pigtails appeared in her mind.

"I made a promise with her, huh..."

The woman got out of the bed, walked to the only window of this room and opened it.

She looked up to admire the almost full-moon in the clear sky.

"Looks like it's clear to fly today."

After saying that, from beneath her long straight hair covering her back, two bat wings grew out of her back.

She spread her wings to give them a good stretch.

"Okay, I'm good to go."

The woman jumped out of the window and flapped her wings to get above the buildings in the town.

The female demon flew across the clear sky under the guidance of the moon.

* * *

Chapter One Ends


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: A certain NPC's worries**

The sounds of birds chirping this morning woke me up from my dream.

Because I was abruptly dragged out of my dream, I only have a faint memory of it. But I made no effort to recall what I saw in the dream.

It's pointless to do so.

I got off from my bed, tidy it up, drew the curtain in my enclosure and walked to the window.

I pushed open the window to let the morning fresh air into the room.

"*Inhale*"

I raised my arms and gave my body a good stretch as I breathe in the cold Autumn breeze.

Then I turned around and saw the curtain by my little sister's enclosure has yet been drawn.

Nia was still asleep.

It can't be helped, she had a guest over last night and had a girls talk throughout the night.

I find it funny that even though we siblings share the same room but she and her friend were still able to have a girls talk.

Well, the house we got was quite small so both of us have to share the same room but, in order to create private spaces for the both of us, we have made enclosures with dark-colored curtains.

Nia's enclosure took the end of the room whereas mine was closer to the bathroom and the staircase. I have given her a bigger space because she had made a close friend when we first arrived to Axel two years ago and she have invited her friend to come visit her often.

Her close friend was a skillful magic user, she was able to create a soundproof barrier that prevented any noise from entering or leaving an specific area.

That's why those two could have a girls talk even though a man like myself was just next to them.

Well, not like I'm interested in what their conversations were.

I have things I need to do.

A dream to achieve.

I went into the bathroom and performed my daily morning chore.

After that, I walked down the stairs to the ground floor where we bake and sell our pastries.

That's right, this two-storey building was my and Nia's bakery.

Our starting point in becoming the best bakers; our aim and dream.

At the ground floor, the door and windows were still closed but the floor was quite lit thanks to the sunlight that came in through the slits of our wooden windows.

The bakery should have been opened and operating by now just like any other morning.

But today, our bakery will be taking a break.

Even though I believe to become the best baker I will need to constantly practice baking at all times but I also think occasional breaks will be necessary. I use these breaks to recollect my mind and practice skills other than baking. This way, I may come up with a new recipe or solution to our customers' dissatisfaction and makes me stay motivated for tomorrow's work.

This was also the reason why Nia could sleep in late today.

Our bakery was rather simple.

Connecting to the staircase was the kitchen where we bake our pastries and prepare our meal. Through the enclosed kitchen, we can access the storefront where we sell the pastries for passersby to come in and make purchase of any pastry they felt like having for the day.

Nia once said that 'The storefront is like the face of our bakery, so we need to make the design not too intimidating yet attractive.' That led to her and her close friend to came together and designed the storefront in a fashion I never seen in any bakery.

How should I say this... our storefront looks just like a cafe.

There were tidy placements of small wooden tables and chairs on the floor between the bakery counter and the main entrance. The purpose was so customers could order our pastries and take a seat in store to enjoy their order at their own pace. I really like this idea, this way I can immediately see the customers reaction and their feedback.

Nia also promoted special events at random day to attract customers fitting the criteria of the event to receive special bonuses upon their orders; like the couples event which only couples can order a cake in a shape of a heart to receive a glass of frozen fruit-flavored beverage for the couple to share; or the day which was aimed for kids where they can use the biscuits and short-breads to build something from their imagination, things like a gingerbread house.

I must say, my little sister indeed was intelligent to come up with those kind of out of the box ideas, well, she did say some of the credit goes to that close friend of hers.

Nia also managed to obtained some simple plants and paintings that were not expensive and fancy, and with them, she decorated the bakery to change the atmosphere of this dull wooden room into a rather calming atmosphere. With our bakery located a distance away from the busy side of Axel, our bakery became a rather good place for customers who wished to spend their relaxing time to enjoy what our bakery has to offer.

This was why I would often see customer that would come to read a book alone or come with with some friends to have small talks.

Though, that was only on usual days the bakery was open for operation, we were having the day off so the floor should be empty as of now.

But I was wrong about that.

At the corner of the storefront, there was a white-haired man who had already seated himself at a table.

I was not surprised to see this, after-all, I have expected to see the man who goes by the name Shadow to be sitting in our storefront.

Both Nia and I have met him two years ago on our way moving to Axel. We have been in good relation since then so I know quite a bit about this man.

Shadow was a long-time adventurer. The reason why I didn't use the word 'veteran' was because he seemed to refuse to upgrade from his current equipment which was rather an unusual behavior. As of now, he still have same short-sword and leather chest piece from two years ago; the changes I saw in him in the past two years were the shirt, pant and shoes that get worn or torn so he needed to get new ones. But I did find out that he was the type of adventurer who mostly take errand quests and has a side job where he help his clients to form contracts with parties that fit their requirements, thus he has no need to upgrade his adventurer equipment.

Another thing about Shadow was him not being a solo adventurer. That's right, Shadow has a female companion who travels with him at all time. Their relationship was rather usual as well. Unlike a party formed by adventurers, the two did not form themselves a party, however, the two always travel together.

Nia's first close friend she made since moving to Axel was Shadow's female companion. Since 'she' was invited to over by Nia to have a girls' talk, Shadow would naturally show up in the bakery.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked him as I always do in previous incidents. "I can bake a few slices of toasts with egg and bacon on top of those."

"No, thanks." He refused as per usual.

"I see."

After I gave him my response, I head back to the kitchen to prepare my own breakfast. Just as I took out the two of four eggs from the basket, I heard Shadow's voice from the storefront:

"Can I have a cup of coffee instead? Black please, thank you."

A request he sometimes make when he comes over to the bakery.

"No problem." I replied.

After cooking and filtering the coffee beans, I poured the black liquid into a mug.

Looking at the mug filled with coffee I smiled wryly. I still find it funny how our bakery have beverages to serve, I wonder why hasn't anyone in town started to call the bakery a cafe at this point.

But it doesn't matter what the bakery was in other people's eyes.

My dream in becoming the best baker, and my goal to make my father proud will not change.

='='='='=

"Heading out?" Shadow asked me when I opened the door to the street.

Having finished my breakfast, I used the rest of the ingredient to make another portion of breakfast for Nia to eat whenever she wakes up. I left the breakfast on the counter in the kitchen accompanied with a note to state what I am going out to do.

"It's a nice day outside so I thought it wouldn't be too bad to take a walk around town." I replied. "Also, I'm not going out to have fun either. Thanks to you, the contracts you made to me and the ingredient providers state I have to collect the ingredient for my bakery from them."

"You welcome~" He smiled.

I may sounded like I was complaining but actually I don't mind to go out of my way to walk to them. The ingredient providers I formed contracts with have their farms located outside Axel. The clauses in the contract made by Shadow were under the agreement for both me and the other parties.

It made more sense for me to travel from town to their farms to collect the ingredients than them having to go into Axel while carrying all their produce. After-all, I am not the only one who acquire ingredients from them as there were many other bakeries, inns and restaurants who get their ingredients from the same providers.

Of course there were other farms that produce the same ingredients and they already formed contracts with other clients under the capability of their daily produce.

The contracts for both parties were made that will benefit both parties. Like I have to collect the ingredient from the providers in their respective farm so they can at least have someone to watch over the farm. Bigger clients with Eris to spend could hire or put up a request for adventurers to collect the ingredients for them.

It seemed to me the contracts were made not to bound the parties but rather brings order to the community. The contracts all have time duration which allow involved parties to monitor the effectiveness of the clauses within the contract and both parties can change the party they want to make contract with if they find it more beneficial that way.

The act of contracts were approved by law so police can be involved if anyone were to break one of the clauses and the fairness will be decided by the judge of the court.

Though, collecting the ingredients for baking was not the only reason why I am heading outside Axel.

I rolled my right shoulder and felt the weight of my iron mace from the strap attached to it.

Going outside of Axel means I will be able to encounter monsters, I will use those opportunities to practice my mace and magic.

"You are not going out?" I asked Shadow.

"Your sister invited 'her' to have a tea time this afternoon so I won't be leaving until they are done." Then Shadow smirked. "And plus, I made a killing yesterday so I don't need to work for a while anyway."

"I see. I will leave my sister in 'her' care then." I nodded and headed out.

"Have fun~"

* * *

I pulled out a cart from the shed built next to our bakery and walked towards the South Town Gate.

To get to the town gate closest to my ingredient providers, I need to move to the central part of the town then walk into the busiest street before I could cross the gate.

On my way to the central part, someone called out my name:

"Ara, isn't this Jacob? Good morning!"

"Good morning." I greeted back.

The person who called out to be was an energetic grocery-shopping auntie who happened to be our long-time regular since we opened our bakery. Her becoming a regular was pretty much given; I don't expect anyone would turn away from us once they tried my baking.

Thanks to my baking skills and Nia's clever ideas, our bakery had earned quite a good reputation in Axel.

"You going out to collect groceries?" The auntie looked around as if she was trying to find something. "I don't see Lil' Nia around. She's not coming with you?"

"Nope." I shook my head. "She has a friend over so it will just be me today."

"Is that so. Not seeing that angel's smile is such a pity." The auntie actually seemed disappointed. Then a bright smile suddenly on her face as she looked up at me. "Ah, I just remember that I need to thank you for the bread from your bakery last night! My hubby and son totally enjoyed them!"

Woah, that's a fast change! Even I am surprised by the sudden change in her expression.

"O-Oh, thank you..." I was lost for words as I was caught off-guard.

"The taste of the bread from your bakery blend so well with the toad soup last night just as usual!" The auntie continued. "Both of the men in the house couldn't stop asking for more!" The auntie chuckled. Then, immediately, she begin the next topic, "And the new fruit-flavored bread you sibling came up with was also tasty! Not only can it be eaten as it is, I could also use them with other ingredients to make delicious desserts! It was really fun to try that out!" Suddenly, the auntie made a 'ah' expression. "Ah, sorry, it was just me running my mouth all this time. I don't want us elders holding back our youngster's work, I will let you off now. Keep up the good work!"

*Smack*

The auntie gave me a slap on my back, and told me to send her regards to Nia, before she moved off to do her daily grocery shopping.

I watched her until her figure disappeared in the crowd of the street.

I sighed.

It felt like a storm had just went by.

That auntie just now was like all the typical grocery-shopping aunties in Axel where they seemed to have the skill to run their mouth continuously for a good duration of the time.

Maybe them becoming a housewife automatically allowed to to use that as a skill? This sounds ridiculous even if it was made as a joke.

It does feel a bit overwhelming when I got caught in like that, but to me it was not unwelcoming.

The most important part in having conversations with regular customers was their feedback.

In the previous one-sided conversation, I could hear the auntie really did enjoy what we baked yesterday.

I was happy to hear the bread I baked being praised and also Nia's idea of fruit-flavored bread seemed to be a success. It does frustrate me a bit that it seemed, from listening to her praises, the auntie actually enjoyed Nia's baking more than mine. But, as professional baker, I do have to hand down the victory to her for coming up with an outrageous idea in making a fruit-flavored bread.

Nia's idea of fruit-flavored bread was not simply adding bit and pieces of fruit into the dough and bake them into bread. Her idea was to integrate the flavor of the fruit into the dough before she bakes them and the final product not only have the flavor of the added fruit but also the color of the fruit.

Showing pastry of different flavors in our glass counter was good enough for our storefront but being able to show different colors in within those glass containers definitely added more colors to not only our menu but our storefront as a whole.

It does hurt my pride as a baker and as her elder brother to say this, but I must admit Nia seemed to be more talented than I am in terms of baking.

This doesn't mean I have lost heart in achieving the dream in becoming the best baker. The pastries I baked have also received praises throughout the past two years so I can confidently say my baking skills were still being recognized. Like just now, the auntie also praised the bread I baked. Of course, I am really happy to have received praises for my baking, but I was rather unsatisfied when I have heard the praise I just received.

The way the auntie praised me was pretty much how other customers praised pastries I made. These praises were even similar to the ones I received some time ago; evidently I did not mishear the 'as usual' words from the auntie.

This bothers me.

It means even after constant baking practices I've done since arriving to Axel, my skills in baking did not increase much. Which was only natural for Nia, my little sister, to overtake me as a baker.

Another thing that bothered me was the unusual feedback I once gotten from two adventurers.

A long while ago, I have let a certain white-haired adventurer and a certain red-haired adventurer tried one of my finest refinement of my bread that I could bake at that given time.

The feedback they gave me was:

"Average." Said the white-haired adventurer.

"Pity." Said the red-haired adventurer with a rather disappointing face.

I was shocked when I heard such feedback.

When I asked them the reason for their disappointment and to make a comparison with Nia's baking.

The white-haired adventurer replied with a uninterested face saying that all bread tasted the same, doesn't matter what they were made out of. His answer was what I expect from any adventurer who think food are something to fill the stomach. But one thing that rebuked that idea was after I saw his expression. He looked very uninterested in what was on his plate, I know from that expression the white-haired adventurer was not just like any other adventurer who thinks food have only one purpose.

Through his expression, I could strongly conclude, the white-haired adventurer thought food in general have no purpose at all.

This was my first time to see someone like that.

Then, with the red-haired adventurer's response, I was even more surprised with how unusual it was. She told me, "The taste of happiness in your bread is less than of your sister's."

'The happiness of my bread'?! What does that even mean? Does bread also have emotions?!

Do I have to talk my bread out for a walk or let it play in the sand pit?

I don't know and I don't understand!

But one thing I do know was that my skills were still lacking in baking. Thus not only I must constantly practice my baking skills, but I must make a breakthrough in order to achieve a higher plane in baking. It's obviously a tough journey I have to take to become the best baker.

Of course, there were other bakers in town who seemed also aimed to become the best bakers so I could count them in, along with my sister, as my competitors.

But I believe the biggest hurdle in achieving my dream was those three irregulars: Shadow, his female companion and Nia.

Thinking about this made me even more fired up.

To have a competitor like Nia was indeed a blessing, with her by my side I know that I still have a great potential to improve.

Meeting the two adventurers was like fate at work, they will be the hurdle where I know how far my skills must improve in order to go on bigger stages.

With that thought in my mind, my spirit level have gone to the max and I began pulling my cart even faster towards the gate.

Then, without any warning, words from Shadow's female companion that same day came to my mind: "There were also days when Nia's bread taste just like yours, hee hee."

She said with a mischievous smile so I thought she was just messing with me so I didn't think much about it, but...

Why did this popped up in my mind just now?

* * *

There was a river that ran through the town. On its side, close to a bridge, there were some kids watching the tadpoles swimming in the river.

I watched the kids as I crossed the bridge, they were laughing while feeding the tadpoles breadcrumbs.

Then, one of the kids noticed me tacked at the shirt of the tallest kids while pointing towards me. It seemed like that kid was notifying the tallest kid about me. Well, I was not worried to be called out as a freak by staring at kids, after-all, the only reason why I would look at them was because I knew them already.

Naturally by that, they would also know me.

The tallest kid, followed by the other kids, quickly ran to me and made a big smile.

"Morning, Elder Brother Jacob!" The tallest kid greeted.

Following him, the other kids began greeting me in the similar fashion.

The first kid that greeted me was called Kushan, a boy at 10 years of age. He was the leader of this group of boys and girls since he was the eldest and the tallest. So usually whenever I saw Kushan, I would see his group of kids following him.

"Morning." I nodded as I greeted back.

I made sure to make eye contact with all of them when I greeted. I can't really help it if all of them were staring at me with eyes filled with admiration, as if they just witness the return of their hero from a long journey.

I am confident to say this that with the skills I have, it's hard to not get any admirer. But I do have some complicated feeling when my admirers happened to be kids, especially I am currently 18, four years after becoming an adult!

To get kid admirers was like sending a message to the society that I, a full-grown adult, have no skills to contribute to the society and would rather do things to impress the kids instead.

But of course this was not the case with me and these kids. It was that one day when I couldn't stand them being picked on by a group of older kids so I stepped in as a responsible adult. Somehow, I ended up helping the Kushan's group in a game of 'Baseball' against the older kids and won. Since that day, they decided to become my admirers and started adding 'Elder Brother' in front of my name.

Aah... the stares... the stares from the other passerby around are hurting me.

"Um..." A faint voice came from behind Kushan.

The other kids were happily talking among themselves so only I heard it, though the other reason why I would notice that soft sound was because I knew the voice was directing at me.

The owner of the voice was the kid who first saw me and notified Kushan when I crossed the bridge. Now, the kid held tightly on Kushan's sleeve with both of her little hands while peeking out from behind him.

If I remember correctly, this girl's name was Shishan, Kushan's 8 years old sister.

My first impression when I first met Shishan was that she was really a shy girl. She even had trouble speaking up in her group of friends, so it was no wonder why she'd be so timid at this moment.

From the look of it, it seemed Shishan was troubled that she did not greet me earlier and now the other kids have already brought up a different topic. She seemed troubled because she missed the opportunity to greet me and was afraid to bring it up now.

I guess I will just be a responsible adult and take the initiative:

"Good morning, Shishan." I leaned forward to get closer to her.

"?!" Shishan was surprised by my action.

She quickly buried her head into her brother's back.

Ouch, looks like my plan backfired.

I scratched the back of my head as I leaned straight back.

Then I heard a very soft voice:

"Go...Good...Morning..." Shishan said with her head still buried in her brother's back.

I can't help but smile after hearing that.

Each time we meet, her talking has been improving bit by bit.

"Elder Brother Jacob!" Kushan called out to me. "We need your help with something!"

"What's this? Another game of Baseball?"

"That's right! A game of Baseball with the older kids!"

"Haa... haven't you learnt your lesson from last time?" I sighed. "Why are you challenging the older kids in Baseball again? If you guys are fighting over the playground, I suggest you kids to share it. It's not even that small."

Baseball was a popular sport in Axel, from kids to adults they all play the hitting the ball and send it flying with a blunt weapon game. Such sport does not exist in my hometown so I was rather surprised to learn of Baseball upon my arrival to Axel. I looked up the history of Belzerg Kingdom and found that Baseball was invented here in Axel by a rather famous adventurer.

It was also because of Baseball that I got to meet with Kushan and the other kids.

That time Kushan's group and the older kids' group, that have average age about 12 years old, were fighting over who should play on the playground. Kushan challenged the older kids in a game of a Baseball to decide who should be the one to use the playground.

Baseball was a sport played by 2 nine-player teams, but the playground was not big enough to allow the players to have a normal Baseball game. Fortunately, the kid groups were not that large; Kushan's group has a total of 5 kids and the older kid's group has a total of 6 people. The playground was big enough for this number of people to play a not so normal Baseball game but still have the features of a Baseball game.

In order to save time, the kids changed the winning condition of the game.

The first team to get 3 points wins the game.

The ruling was changed under the condition that Kushan's group gets to play first, after-all the older kids were a lot bigger than them.

But even with the advantage of being able to play first, Kushan's group failed to score a point and, on top of that, the older kids were playing rough. A bit too rough that it looked like bullying.

That was why I can't stand and watch anymore so I stepped in. I have being practicing and investing points on my mace skills thus sending a ball flying was way too easy.

I won the game for Kushan's group and send the older kids back home.

It was not adult-like to get in between kids' quarrels but standing on the side and watching older kids picking on the little ones was not something an elder brother like myself should do.

After that incident, Kushan's group started to add 'Elder Brother' in front of my name.

They also looked up to me as if I am their real brother, and I do care for them as if they are my little brothers and sisters.

That's why I need to make sure they don't get themselves in trouble.

So suggesting them to share the playground with the bigger kids was indeed the better option than keep on going at odds with them. Plus, even if I care for the little ones I can't keep on meddling with kiddie fights.

I'm an adult after-all!

"No, you got it all wrong, Elder Brother Jacob." Kushan shook his head. "We didn't challenge them to a game. They challenged us instead."

"Kushan is no entirely right." Another boy said. "The older kids may have challenged us to a Baseball game but they told us to bring you with."

"Me? Why am I being involved as well?"

"It's because you helped us out last time." The boy pushed up his glasses. "They were not convinced with their loss from last time because you helped us. That's why they wanted a rematch with you later today. This time they also have an adult helping them."

"I see..." I sighed and face-palmed.

Of course those kids wouldn't be happy to accept their loss if an adult were to help the opposite team. Especially if it was someone who could score home-run with all his hits.

Since they have found help to challenge me, I guess the person helping the older kids must be some sort of an adventurer who at least could be as good as me in hitting the ball, or maybe even better than me.

Well, since this was a mess I got myself involved in so it wouldn't make sense to turn away from it.

"Alright, I'm in." I pulled my cart as I step forward. "Let's go meet the challengers."

I will see through this till the end.

='='='='=

The playground was just a simple and plain field.  
There were grass growing around the perimeter of the playground and the bare field that covered most of the playground showed how frequent the playground was used. The playground was not small, the size allows a decent amount of activities to be done by small groups of people.

Often, the playground would be occupied by kids in the day as adults have work during the day. Well, there were some exceptions, like sometimes I see a blond-haired adventurer lurking around the playground at this time... maybe I should inform the police about this guy...

Only in late afternoon will I usually see adults hanging out in the playground. They can be taking some time to relax after work, playing some sports or even training their skills.

This playground was rather a popular spot in Axel for casual activities, and the most frequent activity carried out in this playground was Baseball.

However, the size of this playground does not support a Baseball game where both teams contain 9 members each.

So why was this place a popular place to play Baseball in?

The reason was because the man who invented Baseball used this playground at first to teach his teammates and other interested residents about the sport. That man installed a certain magical field to prevent the balls from flying outside the playground that could potentially cause some damages to the residents in the neighborhood.

The invention of Baseball and it becoming popular was a long time ago, I wasn't even born during that time.

Even though the magical field surrounding the playground has a rather long history behind it, but even till now the magical field was still functional.

Thus, this place was often chosen by small groups of people to play a small game of Baseball.

Also, this place was the place where I first met Kushan's group of kids.

Arriving at the playground, I saw there were already people waiting for us.

There were a group of kids, who appeared to be around the age of 12, standing next to a dark-brown haired man.

The man's hair was cut short with his frontal bangs hanging over his eyes, which made me wonder if he could even see through his hair. This thought may have bugged me but that wasn't the thing that caught my attention.

The first time when I saw this man, my focus was attracted by the cross shaped necklace in front of his red shirt then, as soon as I've gotten closer, my eyes were attracted by his pointing ears.

Pointy ears? Is he the rumored elven people?

I have heard and read stories about elven people who looked like humans but have pointy ears.  
Often, they were talked about as if they were some rare species. Though, I've never seen an elf before so it was rather surprising to be able to see one here in Axel.  
However, I also heard rumors that elven people doesn't always have pointy ears and there were other humanoids in this world that also have pointy ears.

I do know of a Demon who happened to have a pair of pointy ears.

Well, it's not the time to think about these type of things. I still have an errand to make so let's get this Baseball game out of the way.

The moment I walked onto the playground, the eldest kid in the opposite group spoke:

"You guys finally came! You've kept us waiting for quite a while, huh!"

The kid sounded very prideful when he said that. Evidently I could see it from the way he stands, hands crossed and his chest puffed up.

The way he speaks and acts scream arrogance in his character.

As expected of the leader of the older kids' group, Jarl.

I don't dislike kids since I am a respectable adult so I will often overlook their silly and thoughtless acts, but I just can't come to like Jarl. Maybe because he was too arrogant for his own good, does not respect adults and he never came to my bakery store to buy my pastries.

Also, his daily actions were also reflected from other people's reactions.

Look at Kushan's group for instance, the moment Jarl spoke the younger kids tensed up and even little Shishan hid even more behind her brother as if she's trying to make herself disappear!

So for a kid like Jarl, I don't need to leave a good impression for him.

"Well, I was late because the person who invited me didn't do a good enough job in informing me. I only got the invitation just a moment ago. Don't forget I'm a working adult." I shook my head. "Wait, did you just said you've been waiting for me for a while? Pfft!" Then I scoffed. "Could it be that you couldn't wait to be sent back home by me like last time?"

"...!"

Hearing that, Jarl was lost for word. The smirk he had earlier stiffened awkwardly and it twitches at irregular interval.

The kids behind me began to laugh as they remembered the scene that day where Jarl ran back crying after I scored three home-runs. Even though I couldn't see Shishan's expression from where I was standing but her trembling shoulder sticking out from behind her brother gave me an idea of how she feels.

Jarl's face became even gloomier when he saw the little ones reactions.

"Alright, that's enough." A figure came between me and Jarl.

It was the man who was standing besides the Jarl's group of kids.

"I can't stand this anymore. Watching an adult running his mouth against a kid really is irritating." The man said. "You!" He pointed at me. "How do you call yourself an respectable adult if you bully a kid so much smaller than you?"

"Kuh...!"

Ouch!

I gritted my teeth as if I have just been slapped in the face.

This man was right, even though it was not my intention to bully Jarl, but me running my mouth when my opponent was just a kid was indeed not remarkable.

Seemed like I failed as an adult...

"As expected of Boss Wolf!" Jarl came to the side of the man he called Wolf with a delighted face. "You managed to get an one-up against the enemy's General with just words! I can't wait for you to take the victory from them in our game!"

Jarl said those words excitedly while rubbing his hands. His change in attitude really surprised me, the change from an arrogant little boss of his group to being the sidekick of another person while showering the person with flattery.

Seriously, this was rather a disgusting sight to see but I'm sure Jarl will grow up successful in the future.

Look, even Wolf who has an aura of being a uptight respectable adult has totally given into Jarl's flattery. If it's not for that I don't know why Wolf would want to help a bully-like kid like Jarl...

"Mhm, I did agreed to help you after-all." Wolf nodded. Then he looked at Jarl next to him and added, "But don't forget our little promise after this."

Wolf made a gesture of holding a glass and downing its content.

...

I was dumbfounded.

"Ah, right! It's Shuwa Shuwa, right?" Jarl seemed to understand Wolf's gesture. "No problem, Boss Wolf! I will uphold my promise to treat you to a mug of Shuwa Shuwa after the game!"

So Wolf only accepted to help Jarl because he's receiving a bribe from him! Just where did he get the confidence to run the term 'Respectable Adult' with his mouth?!  
And Holy Eris was Jarl amazing, he already know the art of bribery! This kid definitely will be a successful man in the future!

"Mhm, that's what we have agreed upon earlier." Wolf crossed his arms and nodded. "Let me remind you, I want the same one I had earlier."

"The same flavor of Shuwa Shuwa I treated you before you agreed to help us? Not a problem at all, Boss Wolf!"

And this man already received a bribe right before this?! Can this man be any less respectable?

This guy may be the worst adult I've seen!

"Alright, listen up lads!" Wolf fist his palm. "Life is short and the day is almost over. Let's hurry up and get this baseball game over and done with!"

"As expected of Boss Wolf! He's not wasting any time to get the revenge for us! Truly a man worth respecting!" Jarl had his fist up. "Let's go boys! Time to show the little ones the strength of our helper!"

""Ooooooh!""

Hey, don't get tricked! That Wolf guy just wanted to get his Shuwa Shuwa as soon as possible! Look at the time! It's not even noon yet!

"PLAY BALL~!"

...

..

.

Immediately after the call, everyone was in position.

Even I, who didn't know what went on, was standing in the batter's box with my mace in my hand.

I could hear the cheering from Kushan's group from the resting area and I could see Kushan at the on-deck circle gripping on his bat nervously.

Jarl and the elder kids on the field were all looking at me with a grin on their face, it was as if I was done for in the face of their helper.

Everyone seemed to be on their tension when the game begins with me and Kushan's group to start the game.

I looked to the sky and inhaled deeply.

The rule to this game of Baseball was the same as last time, the first team to score three point wins the game.

I exhaled slowly and lowered my head to its original position.

My view was fixed on the pitcher's mound.

My eyes were focused for a long time at what was in front of me.

After a while, a voice came from behind me:

"Any problem?" It was Wolf's voice.

"Any problem, huh?" I scoffed. "I'm glad you asked me."

Then I pointed at the pointed a the pitcher's mound.

"Why are you crouching behind like a catcher? Aren't you supposed to be the one pitching the ball instead?"

"Why should I pitch?" Wolf tilted his head. "There's already a pitcher present on the mound."

"By pitcher do you mean that pole you stuck to the mound just now?! It's not even a living being how is it going to pitch a ball?"

I know there may be strange things in this world that I have not seen before, but that weird looking thing on the pitcher's mound definitely does not look like it could pitch a ball.

The reason why I don't believe such object could pitch a ball was because I don't sense any magic from it. If it was a magic item of some sort then I would've changed my opinion.

The pole was stationed upon a three-legged-stand and has it's opening side facing towards home base.

Earlier, after setting up the pole, Wolf tossed the ball into the pole and came to crouch behind me as if the Baseball game was proceeding as normal.

Forget about whether it was legal or not to bring a non-living object to a Baseball game for field work, I just don't know how I should react in this situation!

Is this supposed to be normal? Does elven people have equipment that doesn't rely on magic? That's impossible!

Why were the other people not reacting to this sort of thing? Am I the one who's overreacting? Somebody tell me!

"There are a few points I'd like to point out." Wolf spoke and broke me out of my madness. He pointed at the pole on the pitcher's mound. "First, that is not a 'pole'. It's my invention which I named it 'Neo Pitcher's Cyclone Jet Pitcher's Gun'!"

That's too long for a name! 'Neo Pitcher's what?!' I can't remember the rest of it! What kind of weird name did you give to your invention?!

"Second." Wolf lifted 2 of his fingers. "That invention of mine was made to pitch baseballs."

"But I don't sense any mana from it. How is it supposed to pitch a ball?"

"Fool, what do you take me for?" Wolf smirked and shook his head. "I hate magic so none of my inventions will rely on magic. But to answer to your question as to how the gun will pitch..."

He held out his glove and position it on the same height level as my chest from above ground.

He made the glove face the pole's opening.

Then...

*Pon* *Thud*

A loud sound came from the pitcher's mound and immediately after the second sound was made by Wolf's glove.

"See?" Wolf said while waving the glove with the ball inside. "The ball was pitched by my 'Neo Pitcher's Jet Cyclone Pitcher's Gun'."

W-Wait, what just happened?!

All I heard was the sound that came from the pole and immediately the ball appeared in Wolf's glove!

First, I turned my head to the pole and saw there were smoke coming out of its opening. Then I turned back and looked at the ball in Wolf's glove, the part of the glove the ball landed was emitting a small trail of smoke caused by heat.

It was evident that the ball was pitched by that pole Wolf invented.

Just how did that happened?! Everything happened too fast!

I wasn't able to see the trajectory of the ball at all! And there wasn't even any trace of magic being used at all!

Seeing my dumbfounded reaction, Wolf gave me a smile of satisfaction.

I see, so this is how it is.

Now every thing I found strange when I stepped onto the batter's box was now answered.

The reason why Jarl and his group were staring at me like I'm a dead meat, Kushan and his group was nervous, and Wolf was confident to be a catcher.

It was all because of the pitching pole Wolf invented.

"Oh, that reminds me." Wolf made an expression of sudden realization. He patted on my shoulder. "That will be Strike One!"

"Huh?!" I was surprised when he made the call. "Just what nonsense are you spouting? Clearly I wasn't even ready!"

"This can't do, Jacob. The game has long been started when we made our first call. Even more, everyone is already in position and that includes you." Wolf then used his index fingers to draw a square shape in the air just in front of my chest. "The ball pitched by my invention entered your strike zone so it's definitely one strike for you." He then smirked. "It's your fault for not paying attention. Now, accept your strike just like a respectable adult would do!"

THIS GUY! Just dirty can this guy get?!

Also, he still have the confidence to speak of the term 'respectable adult'!

But he was right, since the game has already began so it was my fault for not paying attention.

I have to accept the strike for my blunder.

At the next moment, Wolf raised his hand to get everyone's attention:

"Alright, let's get on with the next pitch!" Then he turned to me. "You better not lose concentration for the next pitch or else it'd be a strike out for you."

Ah, that reminds me, to make the game faster we also change the number of strikes the batter can get before getting an out from the usual 3 to 2.

This means I only have one last chance to hit the ball pitched by Wolf's invention.

But with the ball being pitched in a speed I couldn't see with my eyes and I also missed the opportunity to find a counter to it when it pitched the ball; hitting the next ball will be a bit difficult.

Forget about me hitting the ball, I don't think the other kids could hit a ball pitched from that pole!

Winning this game may be impossible...

Then, I noticed from the corner of my eyes that Shishan was looking at me with a worrying expression.

Ah, I see. For even our little Shishan to noticed my worries means I must be wearing a pathetic expression right now.

This was unsightly of me as an adult.

"..." I closed my eyes.

I stood still for a while, clearing my mind of unnecessary thought as I slowly inhale and exhale the morning cool air.

Then I opened my eyes.

I stared at the pole on the pitcher's mound and pointed my mace at the pole.

"""...?!..."""

Everyone on the playground was surprised by my action, including the onlookers who I don't know when they gathered.

That's right, me pointing my mace at pitcher was a signal for a challenge in me hitting a home-run.

"T-This man!" A veteran-looking villager exclaimed. "To have the gut to announce a home-run hit even against such formidable opponent!"

"Aah, that's right!" An experienced-looking adventurer said excitedly "The uncertainty within that man's eyes are no more! He is serious about this one!"

"T-Th-The...!" A mage-looking old man stuttered. "THE STORM IS COMING!"

Hey, can the onlookers not say anything too embarrassing like that?! I almost broke out of my posture because of that!

But thanks to my change in pace, the tension among Kushan's group was gone. Even our little Shishan's worrying expression changed for the better.

She seemed to have put a lot of trust in me.

That's right, it was pathetic for me who they called Elder Brother to show any signs of losing.

It's my responsibility as an adult and their Elder Brother to show them how I can overcome any difficulty so they will grow up as a fine adult in the near future.

On the other hand, Jarl and his group of kids were surprised when my atmosphere changed but that only lasted a short while as they quickly regained their thug-like expression when they thought I'm just doing a useless struggle. It can't be help for them to think that way, after-all they have that pole as their pitcher, even I think the ball pitched by the pole was impossible to hit.

Unlike the kids, Wolf who always had that jerk-like carefree smile the whole time now has a smile like a excited kid who was about to witness something interesting.

He walked to his invention and his next action surprised everyone on the playground:

*Gara* *Gara*

Wolf gave his invention a kick, breaking the pole apart from the three-legged-stand before they fell on the ground.

W... Wh...

"""WHAT?!""" Everyone exclaimed with an unbelievable expression.

Nobody know why Wolf would have done that.

"Aah, I see. So his going for 'that', huh." The veteran-looking villager nodded.  
"By 'that', you don't mean he's doing 'that'?!" The experienced-looking adventurer was surprised. "To think there exist a man who knew of 'that'!"  
"a, a, A...!" The mage-looking old man stuttered in surprise. "A new storm is coming!"

Except for these onlookers! But the way they used 'that' in place of the reason behind Wolf's action made me doubt they actually knew what was actually going on.

"Hoh, to think a young one would suspect us." The veteran-looking villager scoffed.  
"He is still too young to understand the real world of Baseball." The experienced-looking adventurer lift up both his hands and shook his head.  
"Our storm has yet to cease." The mage-looking old man said with a firm tone.

Crap, I didn't think my thought would be that transparent to others.

"If you still doubt us then we shall enlighten you." The veteran-looking villager said.  
"Hope you take this as a lesson." The experienced-looking adventurer said.  
"Here comes the storm."

"""It's called 'Hope you break a leg'."""

The three onlookers said it together in unison.  
There wasn't any difference in what they said so it made me think they really do know the intention behind Wolf's action.

I do know the idiom of 'Hope you break a leg'. It's like a good luck charm you say to someone when he or she goes to perform on a stage.  
To hear that phrase being used in Baseball was rather surprising, but the these three onlookers looked like experienced players of Baseball so 'Hope you break a leg' could be a phrase that meant something different in Baseball!

I see, the more you learn, huh...

"Hmph, listen well young one!" The veteran-looking villager crossed his arms. "'Hope you break a leg' is like a good luck charm you do to someone when he or she is about to perform on stage!"  
"That's correct." The experienced-looking adventurer nodded. "You should be careful. Don't expect the next pitch will be easy to hit."  
"The next storm will be heavy!"

So in the end that phrase was indeed the idiom! Are you guys just treating me like some sort of idiot?!  
And instead of a 'Hope you break a leg', the pole literally got broken apart from its legged-stand! How do you guys expect that to even pitch?!

Then I saw Jarl walked up to Wolf with a worried expression.

"B-Boss Wolf! What are you doing? Why did you kicked your 'Neo Pitcher's Cyclone Jet Pitcher's Gun'?"

Oh my, there was actually some else who could remember that name!

"Oh, this? It's simple." Wolf responded to Jarl. "This gun can only pitch the ball once in its lifetime."

After hearing that, everyone on the playground froze.

Wait, what?!

"After the first strike this gun has lost its purpose." Wolf added. "Since it has no more purpose on the pitcher's mound so I decided to break it apart."

Immediately I turned to the three onlookers.  
I saw them looking away from me while their eyes swam around like crazy.

Don't try to pretend nothing ever happened when you three made that embarrassing claim! Hurry and go die already!

"Now I will be the pitcher until game ends." Wolf said to Jarl. "I will entrust the role of the catcher to you."

"I-I don't mind being the catcher but..." Jarl looked towards the pole on ground anxiously.

It can't be help that Jarl would be anxious, even with Wolf volunteering to be a pitcher but losing a powerful or near invincible pitcher will indeed be a huge blow to the players' confidence.

"It's true that I may not be able to pitch a ball like my 'Neo Pitcher's Cyclone Jet Pitcher's Gun'." Wolf said. Then he began rolling his arm as a warm-up. "But don't underestimate the power and skills of someone who used to be an adventurer."

"..." Jarl did not answer.

"Well, if you don't believe me then let me prove it to you."

After that, Wolf turned towards me and shouted:

"Hey, Jacob! What is the Capital of Europe?"

"W-Wai-!, H-Huh?!"

I was surprised when Wolf suddenly asked me a question. I was also lost for words when I heard the content of the question.

'Capital of Europe'?! What is that?  
I never even heard of Europe before! Is that some faraway kingdom?

I don't know!

Seeing that I can't answer his question, Wolf smiled and turned to Jarl:

"See? Everything will be just fine."

"I understand! Thank you Boss Wolf!"

No, wait! Just how was that an acceptable proof for Wolf's power and skills? Why did that kid happily accepted that nonsense and ran to the catcher's position?!

"Alright since everyone is ready, let's get the next pitch started." Wolf raised one of his legs and got into a pitching stance.

Damn it! I don't have the time to think about such unnecessary things.  
This was my last chance to hit the ball, I need to concentrate!

In the next moment, just as I gotten myself ready, Wolf pitched the ball.

"...!" I was surprised when Wolf pitched the ball.

Unlike the pole where I couldn't even see the ball's trajectory, I could see Wolf's ball in the air.  
It was because I could see his ball that I was surprised.

The ball Wolf pitched was a curved ball.

Throwing a curved ball was indeed an impressive feat even among the experienced Baseball players in Axel.

But Wolf's curved ball was different.

His curved ball was curved so much in the air that I wouldn't think it'd be possible if I didn't see it myself. Also, the ball did not only curved greatly but it curved twice forming an S-shaped trajectory before reaching me!

This kind of pitch would make even the experienced Baseball players kneel down before him!

Wolf was indeed a skillful pitcher!

But...!

='='='='=

"What is the Capital of Europe?" I asked the man the little kids called Jacob.

It was a stupid question but it does serve two purposes:

One was to let Jarl gain confidence for the rest of the game.  
The other was to determine the identity of Jacob.

In truth, I am actually from another world.

I used to work in a bullet manufacturing factory in the old world until I died from a random explosion.  
But thanks to that, I was given the opportunity to meet the beautiful Goddess Eris and obtained the ticket to enter this world of sword and magic.

Compared to the locals of this world, I have been blessed by a Goddess before being transported here and I believed my special ability was invincible.

I totally thought I was the chosen one!  
Which made me motivated to strife for defeating the Demon King.

So I took on the job as an Adventurer.

Then such thought was easily overturned when I found out that I wasn't the only one who came from a different world. Listening to the news from the front-line, I could easily conclude that there were countless people like me who came from a different world, was blessed by a Goddess and was bestowed with their own unique special ability.

I was already late to the party.

Thus, my motivation in defeating the Demon King has reached to the level of abyss.

I decided to stay in Axel and job changed from an Adventurer to an Inventor.  
Since it was not like the front-line needs me so I usually stayed cooped up indoors to do my research.

The goal of my research was to make a working musket.

Unfortunately, I have yet make a breakthrough in my research. However, I have made quite a numerous prototypes that closely resembles a musket in terms of shape and functionality.

Like the 'Neo Pitcher's Cyclone Jet Pitcher's Gun' I brought for today's baseball game.

It was only made to pitch baseball at a speed that was as fast as a bullet can go but it was a failure since the shot can only be fired once. Though, even if this invention of mine was a failure but it did get us a strike against the opposition's strongest player.

At first, I thought demonstrating what my invention was capable of would have been a large hit to the opposition's morale.  
But I was wrong.  
Not only did they not lose confidence, instead, they were fired up.

It was all because of Jacob who was the only support of the opposite team.

Though, it's fine like that. It won't be fun if the opposition does not fight back.

Now, Jacob only has one more strike before getting a strike-out.

This was where I step in to do the pitching.

As a person who was blessed by a Goddess, I am confident in my ability and my knowledge about baseball from my previous world to win this baseball game.  
However, I can't be so sure if I was up against another person from my previous world.

I have to win this game no matter what.

Because I have spent all the money I earned on my invention, so when a kid came and offered me free drinks just for me to play some baseball game I immediately accepted the offer.  
The offer that came just in time was like a blessing from the heavens!

So I must be extra careful with every step I am about to take.

Then, after hearing my question, Jacob was lost for words. It seemed he doesn't know of Europe so I could easily conclude that Jacob was a local of this world.

Alright, I can definitely win this game!

All that was left was to pitch another strike against Jacob.

Once everyone was in their position, I pitched the ball.

The ball I pitched was a curved ball, but it was not an ordinary curved ball.  
It's a curved ball that defy all logic to curve twice during its flight!  
The difficulty in hitting a curved ball was high already and adding a second curve will just further increase the difficulty in hitting the ball!

Now, accept your defeat! Jacob!

*KAKI~N*

A large impact sound exploded from the contact between the baseball and Jacob's mace.

The ball immediately flew out of sight.

"..." I froze on the spot. "Huh...?"

My mind still couldn't process the incident that occurred before me.  
While my brain was still loading, I heard another sound coming from behind me.

It was the sound made when the ball hits the magical barrier that prevents it from leaving field. When the ball flew high enough to trigger the barrier, it usually means the batter had hit a home-run.

"Wh-What... just happened..." These words slowly left my mouth just as I grasped the situation.

"The answer was simple." Jacob replied after running around all the bases. "Because I could see the trajectory of the ball."

"What? Even if it was an S-shaped curved ball?!"

"Even if it was an S-shaped curved ball."

Damn it! I did not think there would be someone like Jacob who exceeded my expectation of a native.

The winner for the battle between me and Jacob was clear.

It was all because I underestimated him.

But fret not as the baseball game was not over yet.

Yes, Jacob may have won against me and scored a point for his team. But baseball was a game about the team, so even if Jacob was a strong individual it won't bring victory to his team if his other team members were weak.  
Take a look at the next batter, he's just a kid who happened to be older than the other kids of his group but he's at least 2 years younger than the youngest kid in Jarl's group.  
So if my next opponents were kids around his level then I could easily attain victory for this game and enjoy a jug of Shuwa Shuwa afterwards.

But I have learnt my lesson just now and I shouldn't underestimate my opponent, even if he was just a kid.

That's why I will go all out against him.

That's right, my S-shaped curved ball was not my full strength.

My strongest curved ball can turn into an W-shaped!

*KANG!*

A solid sound was made from the impact between the kid's bat and my W-shaped curved ball.

Even though it wasn't a home-run but the ball flew far enough to let the batter kid run to first base.

No, what exactly just happened?

What the kid hit was an W-shaped curved ball!  
Let's forget how incredible I am to be able to pitch such ball, but to be able to hit such ball was also an incredible feat!

Even the professional baseball players would faint upon seeing such ball yet a kid his size could hit it!

What is going on?!

"*Phew*" The kid wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Looks like I was right to allocate my skill point on 'Cannot miss a Baseball hit' skill."

So that's how it was! The kid actually learnt a skill to hit my ball...

LIKE WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL DID HE JUST DO?

Why would he go and learn a skill so specific that it's useless outside the use of hitting a baseball?  
Does he have a dream to become a professional baseball player? In this world?!

WHAT?! NONSENSE!

Though, this was not the first time I've seen such specific skill.

When looking through the catalog provided to me by Eris just before I came to this world, there were some skills that caught me by surprise at how useless they were.  
Like being able to get out the exact change from my pocket or being able to tell the exact time of the day and so on...

Eris told me that those skills were thought out by a newly-appointed Cat-like Goddess. The reason why those skills were accepted was also beyond her.

But to think I would actually see one being used here...  
I feel... sorry for the kid... to spend something as precious as skill point on something like that...

Maybe I should treat him some drinks later... I don't think Jarl will complain if I add another thing to our agreement, right?

Continuing with the game, the next batter was a little girl.  
The little girl was small and she has difficulty in holding the bat in proper position.

Will she even be able to hit a ball? Or is the opposition mocking us that they would send a little girl just to give us free outs?

No.

If I recall from Jarl's conversation earlier, it seemed the little girl was the little sister of that kid who made a wrong choice in life.  
It would not be surprising to see the girl follow her brother's footstep and also choose to spend skill points on baseball skills.

That's why I will not underestimate her, even if she's just a little girl.

Earlier, my balls were hit because their speed were reduced greatly in order to achieve the impossible curved balls.

So this means I just need to throw the ball normally but at a higher speed then everything will be okay.  
Yes, the batter may have the skill to never miss the ball I pitched but I highly doubt a kid will have the strength to send a fast ball flying.

If they can't send the ball flying then they are as good as done!

Alright! Time for the counter attack!

*KONG* *DOTSU*

The sound of impact was loud and clear.

The little girl swung the bat downwards and hit the ball into the ground.

"B-Boss Wolf!" Jarl was digging at the hole the ball created. "The ball is too deep! I can't get it out!"

...Just how did she do it?

That was a ball pitched at a strength and speed that even a professional baseball player would have trouble to even connect a hit.

However, that little girl was not only able to hit the ball I pitched but also sending it so far into the ground that there was no way to retrieve it.

That can already be considered a home-run!

"As expected of my little sister." The boy who has already finished his round praised the little girl who's arriving at the home base. "That monstrous strength you allocated your skill points towards was totally useful in Baseball!"

"P-Please do not call it is monstrous!" The girl exclaimed. "It was just a skill I learnt so I could help Father out!"

Mn, I see, so it was yet another skill at work.

Seriously, kids these days grow up so fast...

...

...

There's no beating them...

='='='='=

Kushan's group managed to score 3 points with the first 3 batters.

Thus, Kushan's group won the Baseball Game.

* * *

After the game, I left the playground dragging my cart with me.

The moment I stepped out of the playground, I heard sounds of clapping.

"That was a good game." A familiar voice of a woman.

"I don't think it's anything worth mentioning." I replied to the blue-haired woman standing before me. "It's not praiseworthy for adults to be involved in competition among kids, right, Mune?"

"That's not entirely true." Mune smiled. "At least the kids seemed to have made up with one another."

Responding to her statement, I looked back at the playground.

The two groups of kids who were fighting for the rights over the playground have now created a circle around Wolf.  
They were curious at the things shown by Wolf.

Earlier, Jarl and his group of friends were upset at the result of the game and complained to Wolf who still have to gut to ask for the reward for helping them out.  
Having been refused and left alone by Jarl's group, Wolf just sat down on the spot and began making something with the materials he brought with in a bag.

It did not take long for Wolf to finish whatever he was making.

The younger kids were attracted by the weirdly-shaped thing in Wolf's hand and were excited when Wolf announced he will perform what the thing was meant to do.  
The younger kids cheered after they saw the thing's performance. They even asked Wolf to make the thing to do what it did a moment ago.

I too was surprised to have saw what the thing did. To be honest, it was my first time seeing such thing and it was also my first time to see a non-magical object could do something like that.

However, it may have surprised me but it certainly doesn't interest me.

After-all, the thing looked like a kiddie's toy.

Since it was a kiddie's toy, it also grabbed Jarl's and his group's attention.

At first, they were hesitant to get close to Wolf and the younger kids due to the incident that happened earlier so they just looked at the group from a distance. But when Wolf announced he will start making another toy, Jarl and his group lost to their curiosity and they too join in with the younger kids.

Kushan and his group didn't mind for Jarl's group to join in as they wanted to share the same fun experience they were having.

It was as if the kids did not have any conflict earlier.

Wolf passed on the toy to the kids to let them each have a turn to try whilst he continue to make other toys for them.

Everyone, including Wolf, seemed to be enjoying themselves.

This was what the scene I'm seeing right now and what Mune was referring to.

Now, a question came up in my head.

'When did she even get here?'

Mune was a staff member of the Adventurer's Guild so shouldn't she be in the Guild at this time of the day?  
Unless she has a day off... which does not make sense since she's wearing her staff uniform right now.

Mune seemed to have understood what was in my mind and said:

"I was tasked to find out the ones behind the recent incident of Explosion magic being unleashed around Axel."

Ah, the loud that noise and small tremor that have been occurring daily recently.  
So it was caused by Explosion, huh... Wait a minute!

"Explosion magic?!" I exclaimed. "You mean that destructive Explosion magic?!"

"Yes, it is." Mune nodded.

"W-Why are you so calm about this? Isn't this bad? Doesn't this mean there is at least a Demon King's General outside the town?"

"Calm down, Mr. Baker. The ones behind the recent Explosion was not Demon King's Generals but residents of Axel."

"Residents of Axel? You mean there are human who can use Explosion magic? How is that possible?"

"More precisely, it was a human and a Crimson Demon. Though, Crimson Demon is also classified as a human." Mune winked. "I have confirmed with the Crimson Demon that she indeed have learnt Explosion and has the mana to use it, but only limited to once a day. So she was the one behind the daily Explosion that occurred recently.  
"As for the other person who was responsible for one of the two Explosions that happened yesterday... Though, with confirmation of his Status Card, the man does not possess the Explosion skill but rather used some other means to create an explosion that rivals Explosion magic."

"Unbelievable..."

To think there were human who actually could use Explosion... and in Axel even!  
Is this really a town for beginner adventurers?

As if she has seen through my worries, Mune said:

"Do not worry, Mr. Baker. As a representative of Adventurer's Guild, I have negotiated with them concerning the use of Explosion." Mune smiled. "They have agreed to use it at an acceptable degree."

"Acceptable degree? What is that acceptable degree you speak of?"

"The Crimson Demon will continue to cast her Explosion magic daily."

"That certainly does not change a thing, does it?! How does this sound like a acceptable degree?!"

"Well, the other person did agree to only use that destructive magic again when he is in a crisis similar to encountering 30 or more Rookie Killers."

"Isn't this other person's condition a bit too high? 30 or more Rookie Killers?! Was that what he has been through yesterday? What are the chances for that to happen?!  
"And wait, I am more concerned about the Crimson Demon. Wasn't she the one behind the daily Explosion? Shouldn't you stop her instead of letting her continue to cast Explosion daily?"

"That Crimson Demon told me that she'd die if she doesn't cast Explosion everyday." Mune sighed. "I have asked Miss Sena to use the magic lie detector on her and it appears she was not lying."

Earlier, I found out there were actually people in Axel who can cast Explosion!  
Now I hear the person in question will die from not casting Explosion daily?!

Can things get more absurd than this?!

"Don't worry, Mr. Baker." Mune continued. "Remember I said we have formed an agreement with the Crimson Demon the condition for her to cast Explosion? Right, the agreement we had was the Crimson Demon has to cast her Explosion everyday so that the residents of Axel can get used to it."

"So things can get even more absurd! I can't believe the people of the Adventurer's Guild is allowing this to happen!" I exclaimed. "And are you saying us civilians have to live under the fear of Explosion everyday?! This is scary!"

"It won't take long for the fear to disappear into nothingness. Do not forget we humans can adapt to things easily."

"Like anyone could adapt to the loud noises caused by Explosion! It's more believable for people to be driven crazy by it instead!"

"Ahaha, look how worked up you are." Mune giggled. "Do not worry. Everything I said was a joke so there is no need to take it seriously."

"Oh, it was just a joke, huh... *Phew*" I was relieved to hear her say that.

"Indeed, it was just a joke I made up. Though, it was only the part about the agreement so do expect the Crimson Demon to continue to unleash Explosion everyday."

"So nothing has changed at all! Are you even doing your job properly?!"

"That is rude of you, Mr. Baker." Mune pouted. "Of course I am doing my job properly. I was tasked to ONLY find the people behind the incidents of Explosion and not to talk to them into an agreement of some sort."

"Is this how the Authorities of the town should be doing their work?!"

"Oh my, is that a cart you are pulling? Going somewhere?"

"Don't dodge the question!"

='='='='=

I told Mune that I will be going outside the town to collect the ingredients for my bakery tomorrow.

Hearing my reply, Mune insisted to tag along as she also have tasks she need to do outside the town.

This was why both of us were on our way to the town gate.

"What do you think of Mr. Wolf?" Mune asked.

"Wolf?"

The man who tried to take advantage of kids while still talking about being a respectable adult?

"Nothing really."

Not that I am particular interested in him and there wasn't any reason for me to share my opinion about a guy I'm not close to.

"Hmm..." Mune leaned forward to look at me in the eyes. "Is that so?"

"What? Something on my face?"

"Nope." Mune lift her head back up. "Not at all."

Just like that the conversation was over.  
As an acquaintance of Shadow, I have known her for a while, so it was rather unexpected for Mune to abruptly end a conversation she started.

We walked on for a bit.

Then suddenly...

"It is only natural if you think Mr. Wolf is a jerk."

Mune dropped the bomb.

I looked at her in surprise, because she said something that was kept in my mind.

Mune chuckled upon seeing my reaction.

"You are not the only one who thinks of Mr. Wolf that way." Mune added. "Since after quitting being an adventurer, he spent most of his time inventing something and only occasionally will he show up in the Adventurer's Guild."

"Let me guess, whenever he is in the guild he tries to get people to pay for his drinks."

That was the impression I have of him with the encounter today.

"Not just that." Mune smiled. "He would even get other people to pay for his meal."

"So he would even go that far?" I face-palmed. "Wait, isn't he troubling other people that way? Why haven't the guild kicked him out yet?"

"That is the part where people misunderstood him."

"Misunderstood?"

"Correct." Mune nodded. "People have thought Mr. Wolf was a jerk because of his behavior even though he is actually a man with good hearts.  
"For instance with today's incident, Mr. Wolf had planned to make the children make up with one another after hearing the boy out when Mr. Wolf was asked to aid them in a Baseball game."

"Oh~" I was impressed.

Because of Mune's insight, my impression of this Wolf man has gone up.

"So this means he asked the Jarl kid to treat him to drinks just so he could humbly hide his good intention, right?" I asked Mune for an affirmation after connecting a few dots and made a conclusion about this Wolf man.

"No, Mr. Wolf only asked teenager Jarl to get him drinks because he used up all his fortune in doing his invention."

"..." For a moment I was lost for words.

Did I hear it wrong?  
A moment ago Mune was going through all the trouble just to justify Wolf's actions then after that she just drop a bomb that denies all she said earlier.

Nah, I think I'm reading too much into this.  
I'm sure Mune wasn't speaking ill of him but instead wanted to let me know how strange of a person that Wolf guy was.

"W-Wow, to think there's actually someone in this world who would be so obsessed with invention that he'd even use up the money for food." I laughed. "It really surprises me to have meet someone this strange, ahaha..."

"Someone strange, huh? Tee-Hee."

Mune giggled after hearing me trying my best to do a follow-up in our conversation.

"If that is enough to surprise you then you will be more surprised if you start spending less time practicing your skills and spend more time outside your bakery." Mune winked. "Even though Axel is a small and peaceful town but there are actually many many strange people residing in this town."

"H... Huh?" What was this woman saying?

Seeing my confused expression, Mune decided to do some explanation:

"Like what I said earlier that there are many strange people who lives in Axel, and that include..." Mune began counting with her fingers. "Demons, Goddesses and even people from a different world! Is this not Wonderful?"

"..."

What did she just say?!

I can't understand her at all!

Things she said has became stranger and stranger.

Though, I do believe there were Demon living in Axel, because I have met one myself.  
But to make me believe there were Goddesses living in this town was unthinkable, and for people to have come from a different world was even more unbelievable.

I wonder if this woman has read too many fantasy stories that she started mixing fantasy with the real world.

Now looking back, our conversation was really sidetracked and wild.

Maybe it's a good idea to go back to the topic earlier.

"Let's continue talking about Wolf." I quickly said before Mune could say anything. "From what I heard from you about Wolf, I can tell you see him as a man of good will. Is that why he wasn't chased out of the guild for his strange behavior?"

"No. Mr. Wolf have actually been chased out of the Adventurer's Guild countless times for bothering the people inside the guild."

"..."

"And no matter how many times we have chased him away, he would still shamelessly show up at the guild some days later and occupy a table until he gets chased out again for disturbing other people."

Ah, I get it...

It's not the things she said that were strange, but rather, Mune herself was a strange person as well.

='='='='=

Having talked to Mune, I have found out both of us were heading towards the same place outside the town.

She said she was tasked by the guild to check out the farms in the area specified in her task.

Just like the other staff members, Mune has to regularly check on the people living in the area she's in charge of outside the town. She will need to talk to the people if they have encountered any problem when running their farm - such as threat of wild monsters or adventurers disturbing them.

This was also an opportunity for the people outside town to file in their quest requests to the guild if they couldn't find the time to go to town themselves.

Because both of us have the same destination, we agreed to travel together.

One nice thing to have a travelling partner was that it'd being less boring than traveling alone.

Luckily, we were not strangers to each other so, when we were on our way to the town gate, we were able to talk about various interesting things that happened around Axel.

From our conversation, I realized Mune was a woman with good observation.

She's a woman with strong curiosity and will pry deep into the conversations she found interesting. Be it gossips among housewives, love story among colleagues and rumors she heard from travelers.

This was why she'd know so much about the Wolf guy.

I believe it was also because Mune was a staff member of the guild so she'd get to know more things than an average townsman.

Now, if I think about it, meeting Mune today may be a good opportunity for me to clear the worry that has been troubling me. She know many people and she will surely know the opinions the locals have about my pastries and maybe point out the flaws I have failed to see.

"What do you think about my pastries?" I asked.

But then I didn't get a response.  
I thought my sudden change in topic surprised her so she wasn't able catch on immediately.

However, I was wrong when I noticed what has caught her attention.

By that time, we have crossed the town gate.

Around the town gate were people repairing and maintaining the wall.  
Among them was a woman who seemed to stand out a lot. That woman cheerfully and fluently cemented the wall in an art-like fashion that it was as if she was dancing to a piece of music with soft tone.

No wonder Mune has her eyes on her right after we crossed the gate, even my attention was caught by this woman.

There was also another reason why that woman stood out among the people and why she immediately caught Mune's attention.

Blue hair, huh...  
A hair colour I thought was extremely rare was in possession of that woman who stood out.

Mune also have blue hair so I thought Mune may have complicated feeling to see another person with blue hair.

But it turned out not to be the case.

After giving a careful look at Mune's eyes, I could see Mune was more focused on the wall that blue-haired woman was working on. The wall the blue-haired woman was cementing on was- HOLY ERIS! Did I just see a silhouette of a dragon made of cement on the wall?!

Impressive! This is Art!

This piece of work could already be called the handiwork of a master artist!  
Even though it was just a silhouette of a dragon but it looked so real! It was as if the dragon could actually move!

I couldn't describe what I was looking at nor the feeling I'm having upon seeing such work.

I was dumbstruck to see such fine piece of ART!

"That woman is an adventurer who registered as Arch-Priest recently." Mune said.

"W-WHAT?!" I exclaimed in surprise. "On top of being a master of art she is also a top class healer?! Why is this kind of person not out there making a killing instead of working part-time here in repairing the wall?"

"She and her partner seemed to lack the fund to purchase essential equipment for hunting monsters. That day when she and her partner were registering to become an adventurer, they did not have have enough to pay for the registration fee. With their fund and source of income being a problem, I doubt they could even afford to purchase expensive tools for painting."

"I see, what a waste of talent..." I sighed.

This was a sad scene to see.  
It was frustrating.

I was frustrated to see a talent not being used in the right place. I strongly believe that such amazing talent has a bigger dream and goal to achieve in life but was restrained by the reality of society.  
Thinking about it, both Nia and I were lucky enough to being able to work that will help us achieve our dream in becoming the best bakers.

Especially for Nia, who I found have an amazing talent after coming here to Axel and opening up a bakery. Nia was able to come up with new ideas for her pastries and knew how to successfully manage a bakery... or should I say a cafe?

I was surprised that Nia had such talent and I was also glad that she was able to let her talent bloom in the right place.

As for me... No, I don't have a talent for baking.

But to me, it wasn't really a big deal whether I have the talent or not.  
What really matters was the dream I am striving to achieve.

Even without talent, I believe being hardworking and constantly practicing my skills will lay down the path for me to become the best baker.

This was why I will never give up in honing and improving my skills , because I know one day it will pay off.

As for now, I will need to find out the possible flaws in my pastries and I will need to adjust my method of baking accordingly.  
I know meeting Mune today was a good opportunity to find out more about it.

Mune may not have heard what I asked earlier so I planned to ask her the same question again, but...

"At least she looked happy." Mune said before I was able to ask anything.

Happy? I wondered what she meant...

Mune's statement describing the mood of the blue-haired woman may be simple and boring, it shouldn't have stopped me from asking my question.

But it did stop me from asking her.

Mune's tone of voice tickled my curiosity and I took a careful look at the woman she described as looking happy.

That blue-haired woman smiled as she cement the wall with a dance-like flow, she smiled as she poured water for her fellow colleagues and she made fun of at her brown-haired colleague.

Everything she did was not without a smile.

She looked happy.

There was no hidden meaning behind Mune's words, that blue-haired woman was happy.  
She was enjoying this job to the fullest.

Why?  
I wondered why she'd be happy doing a job where her talents get wasted within.  
It doesn't make any sense to me. Not a slightest.

"We have been here for quite a while, shall we move on?"

Just as I was pondering about the blue-haired woman, Mune broke me out of my thought.

Ah, that's right.  
I still need to get ingredients from my providers. I have already spent some time playing Baseball so I can't afford to waste more time at the gate if I wanted to be back home before nightfall.

So I decided to take my leave.

But just before I was able to do so, I saw another silhouette on the wall.

Holy Eris, that's a tiger!  
Did that woman cemented that when we were talking?!

='='='='=

It did not take long to walk from Axel to the farmers living outside town.  
Because it was nearly winter, the adventurers became very active and worked hard in clearing the monsters near the town. This was why the road Mune and I took was safe and fast.

There may be many farmers living outside town but there were only a few of them that were my ingredient providers.  
But unlike me, who only needs to visit a few of the farmers, Mune has to check on every farmer in the specified area.

Door-by-door, Mune has to ask the farmers if they have any problem they'd like to report or wish to offer a request to the Adventurer Guild.

It definitely was a time-consuming work for Mune, it will most likely take up until nightfall to finish.  
Of course, I could return to Axel way before nightfall since the roadway was safe. But I obviously can't do that.

I can't return home leaving a woman alone in the outskirt of town. That's not what a respectable adult and a man should do.

That's why I stayed with her until the last farmer she has to visit.

It was near sunset when the last farmer answered Mune's knock and opened his door.

While they were talking, I leaned my back against my cart filled with goods and stared at the sky that was dyed red.

The day was near its end, and I still haven't asked Mune the question that has been on my mind.  
Even though I was with her throughout today but funny enough I keep failing to ask her my question.

All I wanted to know was what she thinks of my pastries.  
Or more precisely, I wanted to affirm my baking skills.

My pastries have earned many praises among the locals in Axel.

I was extremely flattered, I really was.

As time goes by, I honed my baking skill and changed my flaws in my methods. After all my effort in improvement, my pastries continued to earn praises from the locals.

It was satisfying.

But then, I realized that the praises I received was the same throughout the time.

'It's Good.' 'It's Nice.' 'It's Delicious.'

All of them were simple words that means a lot in praising work done by someone.  
However, as time goes by, these praises have became needles that prick at my pride whenever I hear them.

Receiving the same praises all the time means that my baking skill has not improved since the beginning.

I have not improved at all...

"What are you thinking about?" Mune broke me out of my thought.

She was done talking with the farmer so she came back and called out to me.

"Done? Ready to go back?" I said, avoiding answering her question.

"No, not yet." Mune shook her head. "There was a request for the guild and I would need your help."

* * *

"HA!" I swung my iron mace and dealt the finishing blow to a green Giant Toad.

Right now, the time was just after sunset, I'm killing toads in a forest with low visibility.

This was the request the last farmer put up to Mune.

The farmer was troubled by the Giant Toads that keeps eating his livestock at night.

Such thing usually happen in Autumn, which the toads will eat a lot of things before they hibernate in Winter.

However, this time, there were too many toads and they kept coming to the farms as if they were forever hungry. Not only do they eat livestock but also they damage the crops that were near ripe for harvest.

With the damage continuing to be done, the farmer was afraid that even his and his families' lives may be in danger.

Mune thought this request must be immediately dealt with, because by the time Mune took on the request it was almost the time for toads to feed.

The toads were no threat to even the beginner adventurers, more-like hunting the toads were one of their basic incomes. However, to the other townsmen the toads may be too dangerous for them to handle.

Unlike the other townsmen, I don't practice my mace and fire magic just for show.

Because of this, even though I wasn't an adventurer, I was asked by Mune to help her with this request.

After-all, I possess the strength of an adventurer even though I may be a baker.

"To your left!" Mune shouted to inform me there was a toad coming at my left side.

Unlike me, Mune does any fighting capability. But she insisted in coming with me to defeat the trouble-causing toads because she was the one who got me, an non-adventurer, involved and she felt responsible for that.

So with her coming along with me, she helped me to continue tracking down a toad that was trying to run away.

"HuaAA!"

*PSSH!*

I swung with my mace in one hand to kill off another toad that got into my way. In my other hand, a torch was held to brighten my view in order to chase down the toad.

"From your left agai... A-Ahhh, th-this is bad..." Mune's voice has gotten weaker. "J-Jacob! Don't mind about the other toads! T-This one! Just focus on killing this one instead!"

Mune's tone of voice was filled with panic, sometimes she even forget to talk formally.

Of course she'd be panicking.  
I mean, anyone would panic if they were in here position.

She's in the mouth a the toad I'm chasing as of now!

"I know! I know!" I dodged the toad's attack that came from the left and I continued to have my eyes fixed on the toad in front of me so I don't lose sight of it.

From her tone of voice, I know the toad was almost done swallowing Mune.

Damn it! Why did this happen?!

"Wasn't it you who came with the plan to ambush the toads? Just how did you manage to find an ambush spot on top of a sleeping toad?!" I complained.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Mune shouted foul words. Her image of a calm guild receptionist was no where to be seen. "H-How should I expect a toad would be resting in a hole so close to the farm? Ah, t-that's right! This toad is an aberrant! It's an aberrant! Listen well, Jacob! This is a special request for you! Hurry up and kill this toad and I will, personally, reward you with 300 Eris!"

"So cheap! Even though your life is in danger yet you are being stingy with money!" I exclaimed. "And this isn't the time for casual conversation! Just focus on not getting swallowed!"

I lowered my head to get past from underneath a tree trunk knocked down by the toad.

Damn it! How is this toad still running when it has something in its mouth?!  
Shouldn't it be still when it's trying to swallow something?  
Maybe it was just as Mune said, this toad was an aberrant!

But doesn't matter whether it's an aberrant or not, what I need to do was to find a way to stop the toad!

With it jumping away at the same speed I'm running, I will never catch up to it if I consider the difference in stamina between the two of us.  
There's no way I could beat a monster in the contest of stamina.

I need a way to get in front and stop the toad before I ran out of stamina.

I took out a croissant from my bag.  
This croissant was not an ordinary croissant.

This croissant was a prototype created with my skill of 'Magical Baking'.

'Magical Baking' was a skill that allowed me to bake pastries with magic.  
At first, I was just seeking a new method in baking so I learnt the skill. After a long time in practicing this skill, I found out that this skill can do more than just baking ordinary pastries with magic.

'Magical Baking' was a skill that could imbue magical effects within the baked product.

Though, this part of the skill was what I am unfamiliar with.

I may know what kind of effect I want to imbue into the pastry I baked with the skill but I have yet determined if the pastries made with such skill have any kind of side effect.  
I'm not that thoughtless to try the pastry myself and to let other people test it was definitely out of the question.

But right now, with a person's life on the line, it wasn't the time to think about any possible side effect.

The croissant I took out was baked with this skill and upon eating this croissant it could temporary increase the movement speed of the consumer.

I ate it without any hesitation.

Having completely finished the whole croissant, I didn't feel anything at all.  
At first, I thought the ability failed to take effect.

Then, 30 seconds after eating the croissant, I felt my body became light and my legs had more power.

"Alright, it worked!"

The moment I felt the magic took effect, I fueled my legs with more power.

I noticed I have sped up and the steps I took have became bigger.  
For every step I take, the distance between me and the toad becomes smaller.

And finally, I overtook the toad.

The toad suddenly stopped when it saw me overtaking him, it was as if it was shocked to see me in front of it.

Not giving the toad any chance to respond, I swung my mace for the kill.

='='='='=

After killing the toad I was chasing, as well as the other toads that was chasing us, the effect from the croissant I ate worn off.

Finally, I was able to get some rest.

"Haaaa..." I let out a long sigh.

I dropped on my bottom, not caring what was underneath me.

Then Mune, who was covered in toad saliva, walked to my side.

"I may have shown an unsightly side of myself but I must still express my appreciation to you." She bowed slightly. "Thank you Jacob for saving my life."

"..."

I didn't respond to her immediately but just stared at her.  
After bowing, Mune also looked at me as if she was waiting for me to say something because she knew I have something to say.

I think she already knew that I wanted to say she reeks of toad saliva so I wanted her stay away from me.  
But since I'm a man with delicacy, I shouldn't say something like that to a woman.

"I apologize to express my appreciation in my current state." Mune took a few steps back. "I will deal with this instantly."

She began chanting to cast a magic skill.  
A magic circle opened up from beneath her and an orb of light appeared above her.  
I could feel large quantity of her mana flowing into the orb and its size continued to grow.

At the end of the chant, she exclaimed the magic name:

"'Sacred Cleanse'!"

The orb above her scattered into tiny pieces of sparkles that hovered down towards the ground.  
Standing in the centre of the effect area, the toad saliva covering Mune magically disappeared. Not only did the toad saliva disappeared, but all the dirt on her guild staff uniform also disappeared.  
In addition to giving her a clean up physically, it seemed the magic can also relief her of fatigue which can be evidently seen from her expression.

In contrast to her, I was surprised having to witness such scene.

After the light from the magic died out, the now cleaned Mune stood forward and bowed slightly.

"I apologize for the long wait." Mune said.

"No, never mind about the long wait. That magic you cast just now... what was that?!"

"'Sacred Cleanse'..." She tilted her head. "Was there perhaps something wrong about it?"

"What's wrong is you not thinking twice when casting such high level! What was it, 'Sacred Cleanse'? A recovering magic with Sacred in its name?! Never mind where you learnt such high level skill but doesn't this take a lot of mana to cast just for cleaning saliva?"

"As a staff member of the Adventurer's Guild, I must always do my best to always maintain my best appeal." Mune smiled. "Even if it was a skill that would consume a day worth of my mana I must still use it."

"Idiot! You are such an idiot! I can't believe you are willing to use your whole mana reserve just to maintain your appearance instead of saving your own life! And shouldn't you drop the act of a calm receptionist already? I've already seen you crying out loud when you were being swallowed by the toad."

One of Mune's eye brows twitched, a small vein popped up on her face and her smile froze.

"I am afraid I cannot do that." Mune replied. "Not until the request we accepted is done."

"Not before the request is done? What do you mean by that?"

Before Mune was able to answer me, the answer to my question presented itself.

*Pong* *Pong*

A red Giant Toad jumped into our view.  
The moment I saw the toad, I knew it wasn't the ordinary toads that we fought earlier.

This red Giant Toad was larger than the other toads and it has rock plates covering parts of its body.

"That's one of the sub-species of Giant Toad, the 'Stone Toad'." Mune explained. "The farmer mentioned he saw a different type of toad mixed among the trouble-making toads. I believe our request can only be complete after exterminating it."

"Easier said than done!" I grabbed my mace and stood back up. "Isn't this one stronger than any of those we fought?"

"From what I read in the Monsters Encyclopedia, Stone Toad is just a larger toad with stone plate covering its skin." Mune provided me with information about the monster. "As long as you use a blunt weapon, this toad will be just like any other toads we fought."

As if it was waiting for the right time, immediately after Mune was done with the information dump, the toad opened its mouth and shot its long tongue out straight at me.  
It was fast but I managed to dodge it.

*Bang*

The tongue made an impact with the tree behind me and broke the tree in half.

"..."

"..."

We stared at the broken tree trunk for a while.

"I don't remember normal toads can do something like this."

"I will make sure to update the Monsters Encyclopedia after this."

The toad once again shot its tongue at us and we quickly ran from the place where it hits.

"Hide somewhere and let me deal with this!" I ran towards the toad after giving an instruction to Mune.

This was an opportunity to get close to the toad after it attacks. It may be fast in shooting out its tongue but retracting it was a different story.

The moment the toad was within the range of my mace, I swung my mace straight at it's stomach.

But the effect was not what I expected.

I could feel my mace sunk into the toad's stomach but it did not get past the fat. More-like the softness of its fat absorbed the force I applied to my mace rendering my attack useless.

"Ah, I forgot to tell you!" Mune shouted from behind a tree. "Even though Stone Toad may be covered in rock plates but its stomach is the only place where impact type weapons does not work!"

"Say that earlier!" I shouted as I dodged the toad's counter attack.

*BOOM*

The toad tried to crush me under its weight that only hit the ground creating large amount of dirt.

Under the influence of the dirt cloud, the toad missed sight of me so it stopped its movement and began searching for me.  
This was another opportunity for me to get close to the toad for another attack.

Luckily for me, I already thought of a method to kill this toad.

From my bag, I took out a magically baked croissant that could temporary increase the strength of its consumer.

After eating the croissant, I ran towards the toad and got it within my strike zone.  
The time I used to get close the distance between me and the toad was enough for the croissant's magic to take effect.

I applied a lot of force to my legs so I could jump higher.  
The moment I made my jump, I tighten the grip on my mace and executed a mace skill:

"'Armor Destroyer'!"

An uppercut with my mace made contact with the toad's chin and it destroyed all the stone plates covering the toad's head.

My jump's highest point was above the toad's head.  
When I felt my body was falling towards the ground, I activated another mace skill and slammed my mace at the toad's head:

"'Skull Crusher'!"

With the effect of my croissant and the additional force from the momentum of my fall, this was the strongest 'Skull Crusher' I have ever done.

...

* * *

We return to the farmer and reported to him that we have dealt with the toad problem.

"Thank you! Thank you kind people!" The farmer shook our hands violently.

I could tell the farmer was extremely happy, he even looked as if he was about to cry.

His wife and 6 years old daughter also came out to thank us.

"Big brother, big sister! This is for you!" The daughter handed us freshly picked flowers.

The family was giving it their all to thank the both of us.

='='='='=

The time was night.

Both Mune and I were walking back to town.  
Mune was walking in the front whereas I was pulling my cart at the back.

Mune's steps were light, it was almost as if she was hopping.

She seemed to be in a good mood.  
She became like this ever since leaving the last farmers we visited.

I wondered why she'd be so happy helping the family with the toad problem.

After all the things we went through, I have calmed down in this walk. With my mind clear, I began thinking about what we did earlier.

Surely, there was a better way and a safer way to approach that last farmer's request.

If we don't have the time to report to guild for this problem then why don't we just take the farmer's whole family with us to the guild if their safety was our concern.  
Later, we could even gather a number of adventurers to deal with this problem.

This way was more logical and much safer than dealing with the toads with just the two of us.

For someone to have such amazing thought-process, Mune's action tonight was indeed illogical.

"You are wondering why I went through all the trouble to help the farmer instead of taking more logical approach, right?" Mune asked.

"?!" I was surprised.

I was so surprised how accurate she was in pin-pointing what was on my mind that it made me speechless.

J-Just how does she know?

"Tee-Hee. Looks like I was right," Mune giggled.

Oh, I see. She just guessed that.  
I almost thought that her observation was so good that she can even read minds.

"Tee-Hee, as if I could read people's mind."

So she can read people's mind!

"Let us see... Why I'm happy to help the farmer in such illogical way..." She looked up towards the starry sky and began thinking. Then, after a short while, she said: "There really is not any complicated reason, I just like to see people smile in happiness.  
"I help people in trouble not because of my status, duty and the reward; I help them simply because I wanted to. Seeing their smile as they thank me was all it need to make me happy.

Mune told me the reason for her to be happy.

"If all the people are happy then this world would be blessed with happiness." Mune inhaled a long breath as she looked up at the night sky again. "Don't you think it would be a nice world to live in?"

I couldn't see Mune's face from my position, I don't know what kind of expression she's wearing at this moment.  
From the tone of her voice, I could tell she was genuine with her feeling.  
It wasn't the formal tone of her receptionist act nor was it the informal tone when she was crying for her life.

Those were straight-forward words spoken with gentle tone.

...

After telling those words, Mune was silent for the rest of the trip.  
It was as if she gave me the time to digest her words and sort the trouble I have in my mind.

From her words, I could understand the actions of the strange people I have met.

The reason why the Wolf guy was so obsessed with his invention, the reason why the blue-haired woman was fine working in repairing the walls and the reason why Mune was willing to help people.

It's all because they were happy in doing so.

Then putting myself into the thought...

My dream was to become the best and the most well-known baker in order to make my father proud.

But what determines me to become such baker?

Was it not enough to see the happy faces my customers make?  
Why was I no longer happy to see such result?

Was there something else I was looking for in taking the path of a baker?

I don't know and I don't think I could find an answer this soon.

But I feel I have gotten better in understanding the people around me and of course a little bit of myself.

It was small, extremely small, but I feel I have improved in becoming a better baker.

...

"Thank you." I said to Mune.

* * *

"I'm home!" I said as I closed door behind me.

"Peek-a-boo!"

A voice came from behind me, giving me a fright.

I looked back and saw a woman who tied her blonde hair into pig-tails.

"W-What was that for?" I asked the woman.

"That was a punishment for you returning home this late!" The woman said.

"Nia, you are 16 already! Aren't you a bit too old to bepulling a prank?"

The woman in green dress was Nia, my little sister.  
She often pulls prank on me and even after all these years being with her I still haven't gotten used to it.

"You are the one to be blamed for! I thought you'd return this afternoon!" Nia went into the kitchen and brought out a plate. "I even went through the trouble in making this for you!"

She put the plate on one of the tables in the storefront.  
On the plate was a sponge cake topped with a purple-coloured cream.

Ah, this reminded me, Shadow did say Nia and 'her' were going to have a tea time this afternoon.

"Is this what you baked for the tea time you held this afternoon?"

"Yes it is! It was a new type of cake I thought up!" Nia nodded with her arms crossed. "Now this doesn't have the taste it should have because you were so late!"

I see, Nia have calculated the time I'd return from my errand so she also made a portion for me.  
And looking at the time, it was past Nia's bedtime so I believe she was waiting for me all this time!

Uuuuuuu, I can't believe my little sister was so worried about me that it almost made me cry!  
Despite she like pulling pranks on me, Nia was indeed a good little sister to have.

Maybe I should give her a pat.

"Don't pat my head!" Nia slapped my hand off her head. "I'm not a child anymore!"

Then who was the one pulling a scare prank on me earlier?!

"As for your next punishment!" Nia forced me to sit by the table and handed me a fork. "You will have to finish this before you go to bed!"

"Alright, alright. I will do as you said so please stop being angry at me, okay?"

"Hmph!" She turned her head away.

I guess she will never forgive me until I finish the cake that's on this plate.

I broke a piece of the cake off with the fork and made sure there were some cream on the piece.  
I moved the fork to sent the cake to my mouth...

But I stopped right before I could bite down on the piece of the cake.

"..."

"..."

"Err, Nia? Could you please not stare so close at me? It's really hard to eat like this."

"W-Who's staring at you, idiot!" Nia quickly took a step back and looked to a different direction.

Though, I could see her constantly peeking at me from the side of the eyes.

I guess it couldn't be helped to see my sister like this. I should just hurry up and finish this cake so I could at least get to bed peacefully.

I bit down on the cake and then miraculous event began happening!

The sponge cake was so soft that it almost melted in my mouth. The flavour of the cake quickly spread in my mouth, mixing the with the flavour from the cream.  
It was grape! The flavour from the purple coloured cream was grape!  
The original flavour mixed well with the cream, the sweetness and the cream wasn't sickening!

What's this? Is this what the feeling of happiness taste like?

It was so addictive!

I feel I could eat the whole cake without feeling sick!

While eating the cake, a question came up in my mind.

'What things does Nia do for her own happiness?'

I took a glance at her.  
She seemed to be very excited when she saw me eating her cake without slowing down.

Yes, it was a question I have never thought about but after the talk I have with Mune I have began thinking.  
Though, it's a bit embarrassing to ask my little that question in this moment so I think I should hold this off for another time.

After a while, the plate in front of me was empty.

"H-How was it?" Nia asked me.

There seemed to be a little uncertainty in her tone of voice, it was as if she was afraid in expecting something.

If her was worried about the taste of her cake then I believe it a waste of energy to do so.

"Your cake was excellent! It was tasty!" I praised Nia. "I am proud of you, Nia!"

"I-Is that so!" Nia turned around, facing her back to me. "Hmph, of course it's tasty. It was baked by me after all!"

This little sister of mine... I'm sure she's extremely happy to hear me praising her cake.  
Even though she was not honest with her feeling but I think it was fine, because this was also part of her charm!

The little sister who I am proud of as a fellow baker and a fellow competition.

"With a cake like this, I can't find any flaw in it." I added. "I'm sure everyone will love if you were to put it on display for sale!"

"No, you are wrong about this, brother." Nia turned around with a gloomy face. "There was someone who had a different opinion as you."

"Huh, who could possibly say that? I can't believe someone would actually be dissatisfied after eating this!" Then I remembered something. "Wait, since this was a new type of cake you baked today... then don't tell me the person who was dissatisfied with this cake was...!"

"It is what you think, brother. The person who didn't like the cake was 'her'." Nia's dropped her shoulders in disappointment. "When 'she' tasted the cake I baked for 'her' during our tea time, she said..."

'Pity.'

* * *

Chapter 2 Ends.


End file.
